


The Fallen God Jaune

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Harem, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Around the time of creation there had been three demigods called sentinels,they were created to watch over Remnant and keep the peace after the two Gods left the universe. Unfortunately having freewill and ambition led to two of the lesser god sentinels to betray their elder; Oedon the Sentinel of Balance, in their ambition for power. This fallen god hid himself away on Remnant to rejuvenate and sleep for hundreds of years deceiving his brothers to think he was dead. Once awakened he plans to take back his power and exact revenge upon them, the only problem was that he was reborn as a human and a powerless child who would soon take the name Jaune Arc.Between regaining his powers and dealing with an incubus curse placed on him by the god of darkness Jaune struggles to live a normal life while trying to contain his lustful urges with other women. All while finding out clues to the whereabouts of his traitorous siblings.





	1. Born Anew

 

**The Fallen God Jaune**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One-Born Anew**

*********************

 

Long ago within the universe, the ageless world of ‘Remnant’ had been in a state of utter chaos. In the time before Grimm and humanity there had been both the God of Light and the God of Darkness, the brothers Grimm that started creation of Remnant’s inhabitants, but unknown to all there had been the Sentinels that oversaw the growing process of Remnant’s millenia old beginning. These were known as ‘Great Ones’, human in shape and form yet otherworldly and extremely powerful as deities. Anyone would say that even a single one of them could be considered more powerful than Salem the Witch, but the strongest of all the Great Ones was the Sentinel of Balance; Oedon. Oedon wielded and controlled the powers of both light and dark making him the perfect Sentinel of Balance to chaos in check. His siblings were analogous to that containing one element of those each, not only that but they were less powerful than him. All three however were blessed with great powers and abilities bestowed upon them by the two brothers.  The earliest generations of beings on primitive Remnant were watched over by the Great Ones leading to temples being made to worship them.

They could do a great many things with the elements, forms of energy and matter, manipulate time and space, but much to the oversight of the Brothers Grimm this had been a mistake. Once Remnant started up with early humans and Faunus, the secret surprise of Grimm left behind by the God of Darkness, the two gods of creation left the Great Ones to oversee their prized creation, this however only left turmoil to follow.

Two of the sibling Great Ones sought to overthrow their brother for power and betrayed him. The used their great magical abilities and deception to greatly weaken Oedon and drain much of his power before they all fought amongst themselves in a chaotic millenium long conflict.  

Oedon saw no victory in his horribly weakened state,but the fighting had broken the spell of weakness they had casted on him giving him an opportunity. He used the last bit of his power to cast himself in a protective state of hibernation and hid himself on Remnant until he recovers and regains his former strength deceiving his siblings into believing they succeeded in vanquishing him.

Now on Remnant and newly reborn as a human, Oedon’s slumbering form awakens within the depths of one of his temples….in the body of a six year old child.

**********

Somewhere within the northern reaches of the Anima continent, there had been a large stone temple hidden away behind all the green foliage. Within its depths stirred a marble made sarcophagus that creaked open allowing one small frail human body to fall out of.

“Oooh….! W-wh-where am I?” The little form asked himself in the childish voice it had. Getting up he shakily stumbled to his tiny feet and started moving around taking in the sight of the ancient mystical temple he was in.

He was a small light-skinned boy with blue eyes and blonde hair appearing no older than six years old. He scrunched his face up in pain and started nursing his head when feeling a headache coming on. His eyes shot open in realization when remembering all the details, all the memories of his previous life come rushing at him! The betrayal of the other two sentinels, his weakening body and failure to defeat them, the spell of hibernation he casted himself before teleporting to Remnant. All of it he remembered right there and it made the young boy scowl angrily as a result.

“Those two….! I remember it all now, but….why am I in child form?” He asked himself when looking at his hands taking in his appearance. “That spell was supposed to just keep me hidden and put me in suspended animation, maybe they sapped up more of my energy than I originally thought. This is a huge set back.” He noted to himself. He held out one of his hands attempting to display a surge of cosmic energy, but all that came out was a small tiny burst of yellow sparks. This frustrated him.

‘It was probably too much to hope for that my all powers would still be intact. I’ve got none of my old abilities available to me as I am now, but I still know them. Sigh, better go look for this world’s inhabitants, assuming my brothers didn’t wreak havoc and wipe them all out.’ Oedon sighed in thought and started leaving the sacred chamber.

as he started walking around the temple, nearly completely naked save for a pair of tattered brown shorts on his body.

Once Oedon got out of the temple and out into the nature of wherever he wound up he took in the green beauty of the wilderness before making his way forward looking for answers.

Wandering out of one of Anima’s lush forests Oedon thought quite a lot about how to go about exacting justice upon his siblings.

‘I know I’m far too weak to fight them as I am now, but I also know they believe I’m dead otherwise they’d have blown apart the temple I was resting. I am, or rather, was the oldest of us Great Ones after all, it’s no surprise that I fooled them but they’ll catch sooner or later.’ He thought coming across various beasts of Grimm in the distance, the sight made him frown as he trudged onward.

‘The God of Darkness was rather petty to leave all those beasts here on the world with a newborn race of humanity and Faunus. It was our job to clean those things up and keep them from terrorizing and killing the planet’s inhabitants, I see they’ve been lax in doing it obviously.’ He thought with a bitter face.

Oedon collapsed to his knees feeling the need for a break, his young body could only go so long without food or rest now that he was human. Ahead of him was the surprise sight of a human settlement with a sign that said Shion. It was just a few more yards away from his current position, but unbeknownst to Oedon there had been a small encampment of a motherly blonde older woman ushering in her seven daughters to their camping tent when she saw Oedon’s crumbled weakened form a few feet away.

“Oh my gosh!” The woman cried out in shock and sadness at the boy’s state and attempted to rush over to him when one of her blond daughters poked their head out of the tent.

“What’s wrong, mom? Where are you going?”

Joan turned her head back to her eldest daughter and flashed her an urgent look.

“Lailah get some food and clothes ready! There’s a helpless little boy alone out here who may have just lost his home to the Grimm! We gotta help him!” Joan stated urgently and her daughter nodded and withdrew into the tent getting right to work.

Oedon felt he had enough of a breather and got up only to be greeted by the worried sight of the ragged filthy young boy kneeling over on the grass.

“Hey there, don’t worry I’m here to help.” She issued soothingly and knelt down to take him into her arms creating a very foreign feeling of warmth inside of Oedon.

‘What is this? Does this feeling mean something?’ He questioned and instinctively wrapped his own tiny hands around Joan’s backside.

After about a minute or so he pulled apart as Joan lifted her arms up and carried him like a baby. Oedon wanted to protest but felt that wouldn’t be right considering she was helping him. Then he took a moment to take in the blonde woman’s features; she was a lovely motherly caring woman in her mid-thirties appearing very youthful looking in spite of that. She had long braided blonde hair trailing down her side with bangs covering a side of her face, the visual of her piercing blue eyes, warm gaze, and pouty lips made Oedon feel ‘funny’ down below.

It was only when she spoke he snapped out of his thoughts and remembered what he was here for.

“So….got a name, kiddo? A home where you are from? Family that are looking for you?” Joan asked keeping her face forward as she walked back to the family tent.

“I--” Oedon cut himself off when a thought occurred to him. If he reveals his real name to people it won’t be long before his brothers come hunting for him endangering the people around him. Not only that but he was still much too weak to fight them. Deciding to play ‘Clean Slate’ on his identity is perhaps the best move right now.

“I….don’t have any of those.” He began earning a startled look from Joan until he continued. “I don’t remember anything about a home or a family or even my name to be honest.”

Joan looked like she was in tears when he said all that, technically it was all true but Oedon didn’t like deceiving her.

“Oh…so you’re an orphan.” Joan concluded with an empathetic face

Oedon nodded and Joan smiled sweetly as they arrived at her family’s tent when all seven of her daughters got out with various meals of food and freshly made clothing available for him. Oedon was stumped when they greeted him with all of it as well as their shining smiles. The daughters ranged from fourteen then down onward with only a year difference between each one of them, the youngest being around his age. All seven had unique hairstyles, all of them blonde obviously, and each wore their own pair of summer clothing made up of jean shorts and light shirts.

“These are my daughters, from oldest to youngest they are; Lailah, Violet, Juliet, Olivia, Elizabeth, Vert, and Emilia.” She introduced.

Oedon was set down from Joan’s arms and greeted her with a confused face. She proudly put her hands on her hips and flashed a sweet smile.

“Well how would you like to become part of our family, kiddo?” She proposed earning a startled look from the young lad.

“Wh-what? I-I don’t know...you really want me to be part of  your family?” He asked innocently and legitimately surprised. The seven girls behind looked surprised as well and exchanged looks before turning back to their mother nodding eagerly.

Joan leaned down to Oedon’s level and placed a warm hand on one of his shoulders looking him in the eye with a sincere welcoming face.

“Well we could always use a new family member, I like you and so do my girls. Things have been rather somber since my husband, their father, lost his life in a Grimm crusade.” Joan began and Oedon tensed up at hearing of his death at the hands of Grimm. His face became serious and the assumption that his brothers allowed all the death,war, and suffering only cemented his resolve to defeat them. He only needed a place to stay and people to be with. Joan continued on.

“When I look at you I see a little of his fire written in your eyes, plus we’d really like to be your new family. I think you’ve been living out in the dangerous wilderness for long enough, don’t you think? What do you say?” She asked gently with a hopeful smile.

“Uh...yes. I mean, yes! I accept.” He answered firmly earning squeals of delight from the girls behind as Joan pulled him into a deep affectionate hug.

“Glad to have you have you, kiddo. But first things first; we need to give you a name to call you by. Our last name is Arc, from my husband’s lineage of the family.” Joan explained then perked up with inspiration and looked back toward Oedon with an excited smile.

“How about we call you ‘Jaune’, it’s an archaic Arc name once used for ‘hero’ way back when during earlier crusades against Grimm. Jaune Arc, I like it, sound good to you?”

Oedon nodded with a smile as the girls behind him lunged forward wrapping the young god into a family embrace followed by Joan wrapping her arms around then as well. This was considered strange to Jaune since he had never experienced this family warmth before, but cherished the comradery between the Arc women and felt ready to raise himself back to full power by training and re-learning all the artes of his Sentinel power.

*******

Ever since that day, Jaune Alexander Arc (Formerly known as Oedon) grew up being raised by Joan and her spirited daughters. The middle name of ‘Alexander’ was her late husband’s name and Oedon felt it appropriate to have it and carry on his memory. Months turned to years and they spent every second of it bonding and getting to know each other like family. Oedon was learning what it means to be more human while unknowingly bewitching his sisters with his charms and personality.

When it came to training he was growing remarkably stronger by the day and felt he should sign up to become a huntsman in order to better find out what became of his treacherous brothers and put an end to them. He eventually learned, to his horror, that they fought against each other in a chaotic war that caused widespread destruction ending millions of lives. Somewhere along the way the population of the inhabitants shrunk down substantially and cruelly ironic the Grimm grew in numbers and deadlines as well. Eventually most of the people were confined to the four great kingdoms using Dust, the fossilized crystal element of the planet’s energies to fight them, narrowly avoiding extinction. This angered Oedon immensely, not only at the two brothers but also the God of Darkness. Eventually peace, in a relative sense, came for humanity leaving their population to gradually increase overtime. But the world still wasn’t perfect however, there had been conflicts between the humans and Faunus as well as incursions of Grimm onto village settlements that existed outside the kingdoms. Oedon knew his mission to be resorting his powers, ending his brothers, and start fixing the world.

But first he needed to grow up and train.

As for his sisters, the older ones went on to becoming rather famous huntresses as they progressed the school around the time he reached age ten. Around age sixteen Jaune did his best to keep up in training with them and rediscovering his talent for hand-to-hand combat. Plenty of times the eldest named Lailah, the oldest of the siblings and more combat worthy to become a huntress elite, would pretend to trip her stance and ‘accidentally’ cause him to land on her incidentally cupping her boobs through her workout clothes. She was a tall elegant beauty whose styled blonde hair was long enough to drape into a long ponytail trailing down her back right by her lumbar region. She was physically fit and very limber, all while possessing firm C-cup breasts that showed quite a bit through her clothing.

If embarrassment was known to Oedon he would’ve fumbled and flustered trying to get off her, but he was in that compromising position for a long time with Lailah only smiling back him flirtily until eventually getting off. Jaune was still lost on the intricacies of Lailah’s actions, but he had to admit he felt a stir in his loins the moment she bent down to pick up her equipment. The view of her tight perfectly honed ass pressing against skin-tight bike shorts had Jaune feeling funny the whole idea.

From then on similar things only became more frequent between himself and his adoptive sisters; Violet was the bookish type that liked to use tactics rather than fighting, but she often played ‘footsies’ with Jaune’s groin underneath the table when they read. Despite the humane feeling of arousal he felt in his pants Jaune was somewhat clueless, or rather pretended to be clueless, whenever they kept this going. Aside from that he often found playful sexy winks tossed from all his adoptive sisters including his adoptive mother Joan. The older woman was less than subtle with her flirting tactics by wearing skimpy bare essentials underneath her apron whenever she cooked breakfast.

Juliet was the gymnast in the family and often linked to perform acrobatics and poses that flexed out her tight limber body. Whenever Jaune flowed in he found her performing a handstand with her legs split showing him her cameltoe through yoga pants, this time he felt a more painful reaction of arousal from it. Then came Olivia who liked to bathe in scented soaps and oil up her skin lubricating it to work in conjunction with her semblance, whenever she did this she made sure to flex her slick naked body before her adoptive brother making it extremely hard to concentrate on re-learning his powers. The sight and the memory stuck with him though.

Elizabeth and Vert simply sat snuggling close to him whenever they were on the couch together watching together. During times when Jaune’s human body tired out one of the sisters would suggest a break for him to ‘recharge his batteries’, obliging them he found his body pressed snugly by the two girls. Each one feeling up his lap with their hands earning a stunted groan of arousal from his lips, to make matters worse the two even kissed each other in front of him pushing his hormonal urges into overdrive and motivating him to leave the room to return to training.

Emilia did nothing except affectionately hold onto him whenever they studied together, with her help Jaune was finally able to channel some of his former power and create a shockblast of cosmic energy in the training forest.

It was only then that he figured out that he had somehow smitten the entirety of the Arc women within the household and yet unusually oblivious to it. It was only when during a meditation session Jaune found out that the loss of his abilities somehow dulled his empathy among other things that made him dense to their advances, but part of him was deeply motivated into getting that undone so he could retain his former self and show his surrogate family how much he loved them. He just had no idea his mannerisms and personality wooed all the women around him that badly until he learned the dark truth.

The God of Darkness, either by whim or sinister reason, afflicted Oedon’s body with the powers of an Incubus, in which he would unknowingly enamor women and girls into desiring sexual congress from him regardless of circumstances. Oedon was a rather neutral individual that treated all others equally but now as Jaune he is struggling with his own desires and feelings towards his surrogate family of women as well as several family friends that were also female. His sisters and mother were still profoundly in love with him personally, the incubus power simply made them lustful and barely inhibited in regards to having him.

It all made sense how they started acting so provocatively around him while he was training

He channeled his mind to read out their thoughts about him and a lot of them included ravenous sexual desires to have him pin them down and fuck them into pregnancy including his adoptive mother. He wouldn’t lie, they were very attractive blonde girls all with unique sets of talents,charms, and abilities. All of them were lookers and so far they were only looking at him with deep seated desires to have him impregnate each one of them and proudly carry his baby.

‘Okay, this is getting way too...intimate for my liking. I’d better go train some more.’ He thought with a surprisingly red face as he stood up from his spot. He looked in the direction of the door of his room sensing all eight of his surrogate family members going about their business doing whatever they do, whether it be the younger girls making themselves up or the older ones training out back, Jaune felt his heart connect with them making him want to protect their lives at all costs.

‘Someday, I’ll….give you all the answer to your advances, the one you’ve been wanting. Someday.’ He thought returning to training.

Rolling through school with relative ease and fun easy going personality he emulated Jaune was found to be a role model for many others. The more people he befriended and girls he charmed deepened his bond with humanity and Faunus. It was an easy road for him to be credited applicable for Huntsman Academies, something his sisters ironically protested him going to for they worry for his safety.

**************

Eventually the time came where he would board a Bullhorn to Beacon Academy as he currently stood there in front of his home facing his seven adoptive sisters and his still beautiful adoptive mother.

“Well, this is it. I’m going to Beacon Academy and becoming a Huntsman hero like I always wanted.” He declared softly trying not to stare into Joan’s tearful face as she nodded.

Jaune was wearing a modest black and orange armor suit designed for mobility and moderate defense. He carried his extremely special weapon known as the Glamdring; an insanely powerful and sharp sword that had a history behind it. It’s appearance was unique in that it was sharp, long, and embroidered with magical runes to channel his power. Jaune, once he managed to access his ‘Dimensional Storage’ ability he was able to retrieve it along with two powerful hand-cannon revolvers known as ‘Schlag’ and ‘Donner’. These two pistols were very powerful, precise, and deadly. He could use different elemental rounds with them and even channel his own energy into the bullets firing them at unavoidable speeds. He prefers to channel the lightning element into these guns, occasionally if he channels enough of his aura he could fire it like a Rail Gun blast that is able to decimate a Deathstalker’s carapace in one shot.. Jaune as Oedon preferred his more mystical abilities over everything else, but he had only unlocked a scarce few of them and at low level aptitude. He’d have to rely on weapons for right now.

“You're always welcome to come back, if anything happens to change your mind, Jaune. We love you far too much to want to lose you to a Grimm attack like I lost my husband.” Joan said as her daughters all sniffled beside her.

They were all taller, more filled out beautifully in perfect bodies and wearing Huntress outfits in various design. Lailah, Violet, Juliet, Oliva, Elizabeth, Vert, and Emilia all wanted to latch onto their adopted brother and ring him into the house to give him a very special night before saying goodbye. Jaune knew this and decided to no longer hold back his tongue.

He tensed up and eyed his family with a determined expression.

“I’ll have you all know I love you all from the bottom of my heart! I will return to you alive and well and...take all eight of you up on your ‘invitations’.” He confessed making the Arc women blush fiercely while looking exposed. It never occurred to them that Jaune would pick on their less than subtle flirtations with him, considering he never showed interest before.

“I know you all feel something for me, and I want you to know that I...accept!” He added causing a wave of blushing surprise coming from the women especially Joan. “When I come back I’ll do something about those feelings with all of you. Can you have faith in me returning to agree with me on that?”

For a moment the Arc women said nothing until Joan stepped forward and wrapped Jaune within her arms hugging him affectionately. There soon followed all the other daughters closing in and feeling up their adoptive brother. They stayed like that for a few minutes when Jaune surprised all of them by cupping his foster mother’s chin and leaning in placing his lips into hers for a loving sensual lip-lock.

!

All the girls around them gasped in surprise and felt tingles of elation and excitement surge through their bodies. Joan had her eyes open as wide as saucers at first until she quickly relaxed closing them before she pulled him in deeper into the kiss. She hummed blissfully and slid her tongue into his mouth arousing Jaune’s body to the point an erection formed uncomfortably in his pants.

After a few seconds he broke off from her lips leaving a trail of saliva bridging from his lips to her dazed face. Then one by one he took each of his unrelated sisters into a dipping embrace involving a deep loving kiss, one by one he made out with all of them leaving a collection of happily dazed blonde women in his wake. Once he had finished kissing Emilia he pulled her back up and stood looking at his adoptive family with a ready smile.

“Alright then, count on me coming back to you all when I’m finished. Farewell for now, ‘Mother’.”  Jaune said bidding farewell for this utterly smitten ‘family’ as he started walking down the town path heading to the Bullhead dock.

****************

During the flight to Beacon Academy Oedon read up on the world’s current events to find any clue on his traitorous brothers, but so far he found nothing to point them out exactly. The only real clue he possessed was the chaotic terrorist faction known as the White Fang, their unreasonable displacement for bloodshed seemed like their doing. Other than that he had no real idea.

‘Sigh, maybe Beacon will have some answers for me. At least while I’m there I’ll be increasing my power level further.’ Jaune thought propping his head into his hand as he looked out the window. He clenched his right hand creating a soft glow of violet blue energy and formed it into a ball of fire. This actually made him grimace in disappointment.

‘I used to be able to channel brighter flames that matched the brightest of stars. Now look at me.’ He thought with a soft pout until he heard a clutter of noises around him most specifically a girl with a really high pitched voice.

Jaune sat up from his seat and looked over by the window-walled middle of the ship to see a red-cloaked girl no older than fifteen sputtering about with a blonde with golden bracelets.

“I don’t want to be the bee’s knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.” She voiced in cute despair. The blonde next to her spoke up.

“What’s with you? Aren’t you excited? My baby sister is going ahead by two years and becoming a huntress at Beacon!”  The blonde said excitedly.

Jaune took in their appearances and noted with his aura sense that they were exceptionally strong, especially the red one. She was a shorter girl wearing a red hood and wearing a dark outfit, her silver eyes gleamed brightly and her red and dark hair looked pretty to him. Furthermore her innocence and cute demeanor was adorable to him, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Then there was the blonde; a taller big breasted girl wearing a brown jacket and tight shorts. She was louder and more boisterous than the girl he learned was her sister, not only that but her long mane of lustrous golden hair was distracting. Oedon’s interest really peaked at these two and wondered if he’ll meet more spectacular women at Beacon.

‘Curse you, God of Darkness. That incubus spell is making me more and more amorous around the numbers of females surrounding me wherever I go. I can’t deny I don’t find this experience intriguing and very addicting but damn it this will distract from me locating my two rogue brothers.’ Jaune thought biting down on his thumb in frustration when he heard the two spoke up again.

“Yang I got moved ahead by two years. I don’t want people to be treating me differently because they think I’m special.” She whined sadly with her arms slumped. The blonde then went to her side placing her right hand around her shoulder.

“Hey now, I think they’re gonna be like ‘That Ruby girl is really really cool and I wanna be her friend.’”  Yang said in a cheery tone making the girl known as Ruby snort in laughter creating a smile on Jaune’s face as they turned and walked by.

***********

A little later Jaune found himself in the middle of an auditorium surrounded by students of many different designs and attires. Jaune picked up on someone focusing attention on him from nearby while Ruby and Yang argue with a white clad third party. His senses picked up that whoever was fixated on him was very special and exceptionally powerful even among the current crop of students. He wondered that whoever his ‘fan’ was might know something about him or simply be interested in him sexually courtesy of the incubus curse.

‘I wonder who she is. She certainly feels powerful out of all the students here.’ Jaune noted as Ozpin walked up to the podium delivering his introductory speech.

Oedon wasn’t paying any real attention to it and really only heard the part about sleeping in this auditorium for the night until initiation in the morning.

Eventually him and all the other students grabbed their sleeping gear; bags, pajamas, and what have you. Nighttime set in and Oedon Jaune lied onto his back in his Pumpkin Pete onesie that Emilia made for him thinking about the damage done to the world.

‘Wherever they are I will find them and put an end to their insanity for good, but first I need to master this incubus spell placed on me and relearn what it means to be empathic among these people here. So far I can only imitate and read their moods and emotions, but I can’t feel as strongly as I did once before.’ He thought to himself when darting his eyes over the rows of sleeping students at a girl dressed in black reading a book by candlelight.

She caught his interest too, but not much more than the sisterly pair of Ruby and Yang now going over to her attempting to socialize. This made him laugh a little in his throat before eventually falling asleep waiting for the next day to follow.

Oedon Jaune had dreams last night; lewd realistic visions of scenarios featuring him with his adoptive sisters and Joan. He stirred in his sleep as he dreamt himself having sex with each and every one of them leading up to the mother. His body rocked and moved around sliding himself into every one of them before having Joan sit on his lap bouncing her body feverishly on his dick before arching her back in extreme climax. He saw himself pulling back and letting out a deep groan before bucking up into Joan’s curvaceous body and cumming deep inside her. All around him were the unconscious bodies of the daughters all laying with pleasant smiles on their faces and thick dribbles of sperm seeping from their pussies.

!

It was only then that Jaune woke up from his dream feeling thrown by what he saw, looking around him he noticed that everyone was still asleep in the early morning save for a few that broke off to go cook breakfast.

‘Oh, is this what Lailah called the morning wood?’ He questioned when looking down his body to see his tentpole erection.

***********

Standing up on the cliff top Jaune, along with a handful of first years including a plucky redheaded girl with a hammer that he saw this morning stood ready to leap off the launch pads. He learned this was his initiation and that whoever he made eye contact with first would be his partner, this worried him since he was on a mission to kill two of the most dangerous beings in the world. Oedon may have lacked empathy at the moment but he still worried for any innocents that may get dragged into his personal war.

“And remember, kill anything in your way of getting to the objective. You must retrieve the relics and make it back here by sunset with your partner. Enjoy.” The cryptic mysterious headmaster named Ozpin said catching Jaune’s attention as one by one students were catapulted off their launch pads into the air above the forest.

“Wait, did he say re-!!” Jaune couldn’t complete his sentence since he was hurled into the air to land right into the forest, Ozpin simply eyed him suspiciously while sipping his coffee mug.

********

Hours later….

Jaune along with his newfound partner; Ruby Rose, climbed along the cliffside with their relic in hand. Ruby was down below him smiling with chipper optimism after meeting her stylish wise and professional new partner.

Earlier….

Rustling through the bushes Jaune stumbled out looking around bewildered when he saw Ruby clumsily tumble out of some foliage surprising him. The two locked eyes for what felt like the longest of minutes when Ruby’s cheeks blushed and she sputtered about before turning her face to the side.

‘That might’ve been some of the Incubus magic taking effect, but still I gotta make her a friend and not a sex target.This is where I impress her, I gotta mean her well if we are to work together, besides she’s fun, quirky, and spirited. Everything I like in a human.’ Jaune thought and cleared his throat catching Ruby’s attention.

“I think you’re really really cooool. And I wanna be your friend.” He declared cheesily with a wide friendly smile while holding his arms out. Seconds passed and Ruby started bursting out laughing like crazy and squealing with jovial delight before lunging at him!

“Gah! Oof!” Jaune was not prepared for a high-speed tackle, but he was glad he now had a partner.

Back to the present…

“You were really awesome back there! I can’t wait till we share the room, buddy! By the way would it be alright if I looked at your weapons again?” Ruby asked gushing with excitement as they reached top.

Jaune chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in earnest and nodded causing Ruby to bounce with excitement. Behind them there climbed up two redheaded girls, one glad in bronze armor looking both honed like a warrior and as beautiful as a goddess. Pyrrha Nikos. The other was a bouncy hammer wielder full of energy and in possession of monstrous strength, she was a little saddened she didn’t get to partner with her childhood friend but she quickly warmed up to her new group of pals. Nora Valkyrie.

“I’ll say! I’ve never seen a dual revolver set that could pierce through a Deathstalker’s shell like that. It was flippin awesome!” Nora chirped wriggling her booty in excitement.

“I agree, but let’s not stand idly by waiting. We have a relic to return and a task to complete.” Pyrrha voiced with a mirthful giggle and turned to look at Jaune. “Although your strategy and implementation of offense is incredibly impressive. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were made leader, Jaune.”

“Well...uh yeah...you never know what happens next. I might not mind it, but I’m not entirely expecting it to happen to me.” Jaune voiced modestly as he felt flustered whenever taking in Pyrrha’s beauty and kind sincere green eyes. She had an effect on Jaune that he didn’t completely understand, but aside from that he was intrigued by her. She was also the fierce power that had been observing him the other day, he felt she was special as were all other redheaded teammates.

“Well let’s not dilly dally, we got a team to form and I gotta bed and jar full of cookies waiting for me.” Ruby cheered sprinting ahead as all four of them chased after her to meet up with Ozpin.

*********

“Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You four collected the White Rook pieces. The four of you will be Team RSBY (Raspberry) led by Lie Ren.” Ozpin announced to the team of four. Weiss pouted cutely with her arms crossed while Nora simply looked on in comical despair as her childhood friend and makeshift family member had his own team and was not on her own.

“Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose.  You four collected the White Knight pieces and will henceforth be known as Team JNPR (Juniper) led by….Jaune Arc.” Ozpin added making all three redheads next to him high five one another then hug their barely fazed leader into their arms.

Jaune heard jeers and cooing noises all around while applause broke out. Despite being stoic and lacking more ‘human’ traits such as embarrassment, Jaune felt the sensation of arousal well up in his pants once again. The incubus magic may have been affecting them and whoever was physically close to him, leading to the newly crowned leader to turn and see hungry sexually excited looks on his teammates. He had only this to say.

‘Damn you, Darkness God. Well I suppose If I have to sate it and not let the urges distract me, I’m gonna have to let it out. They may have already fallen in love with me, I suppose I’ll need to reciprocate in order to keep order within the team.’ He thought to himself feeling his more primal urges bubble forth.

After the team forming ceremony concluded Team JNPR arrived at their dorm room with both Ruby and Nora bouncing around like excited children. Pyrrha just laughed happily at their amusement before joining on in. Jaune, however, was carrying a large stack of paperwork courtesy of his new position as Student Representative. Footage of his coordinated attack leading both teams over the Nevermore and Deathstalker was streamed live to the student body impressing them and leading to him being Student Rep out of popularity.

Needless to say Oedon wasn’t happy about it,not one bit.

“MMmm, I think I will go over these in the library while you three get acquainted with the room.” He let out from behind the pile of paperwork earning a collection of nods while Pyrrha got off of the bed to carry in his bag of stuff.

“Worry not, Jaune. I’ll arrange and ready your clothing and equipment while you take care of that. It’s the least we can do for you, later I’ll send Ruby down to go check on you.” Pyrrha said in a gentle motherly tone when looking at the tower of papers. “It seems like you’ll be in for a long night.”

“Yeah….” Jaune groaned pitifully as he walked back out the dorm to spend time in the library.

**Ruby Rose and Jaune-**

Hopping into the library Ruby blinked several times when she eyed Jaune slumping over a desk with towers of books and paperwork. The sight seemed like a nightmare to her personally, but seeing her super tactical powerful leader so burnt out tugged a string on her heart motivating her to head over to him.

“Hey, wakey wakey, Jaune.” Ruby cooed putting her hands on his backside shaking him awake.

Jaune rose back up and groggily opened his eyes to see the smiling sweet face of Ruby Rose staring back at him.

“We already talked it over with Ozpin and he agreed to give you a week’s break so you can take it easy on Student Rep responsibilities. Isn’t that great?” She chirped earning a soft nod from Jaune and a grateful smile from his lips.

Ruby didn’t know it yet but she was stirring with bubbling arousal and sexual energy the longer she was in his presence, Jaune knew this and felt it was now or never to satiate the growing hormone levels of the incubus curse.

“Ruby…” Jaune began feeling the sexual tension between himself and the girl in red begin to manifest. Ruby looked to be breathing heavy with hot breaths and lowered eyes the moment she got within a foot distance to him.

Jaune was about to get out of his chair until she turned it herself and straddled his legs before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I...I...can’t help it any longer, Jaune. Ever since I met you I’ve been having a small secret crush that’s been making me have these naughty dreams every night. They’re so real, so lucid, and it makes what I feel for you all the more real. So please….can we do this with each other? Right here and now?” Ruby purred hotly slowly grinding her chest up against his body. She squealed with delight when he nodded and practically melted when he cupped the sides of her face and pulled her in placing her soft cherry flavored lips onto his mouth.

Ruby felt her heart beat a mile a minute now and relaxed her body with a blissful sigh of content just before pulling her arms around his body tighter while grinding her lower body onto his hips.

“Mmmhhh! Hhmmm!” She mewled blissfully and happily within Jaune’s mouth as they made out sensually with lips massaging against each other sucking the other pair apart in heated embrace. Ruby felt like she died and went to heaven with how her leader made her feel.

Jaune wrapped his left arm around her backside and scooped her up as he got off the seat laying her onto her back along the table surface. The books and papers were pushed aside to make way for the young girl exuberantly making out with the tall blonde hunk she called her leader. Little by little Jaune and Ruby’s lips became more frenzied in their oral exchange leading to the fallen god sentinel to ravish the inside of the fifteen year old’s mouth with his tongue. This caused Ruby to kick up her legs in electrifying sensation! Her toes curled within her shoes resulting in them falling off leaving her in her socks.

Jaune himself was giving more of himself into the incubus magics he was imbued with, his right arm drew back from behind Ruby’s neck to trace down her lithe petite body and slide his hand up underneath her school uniform skirt. Ruby felt her breath hitch with excitement when she felt his warm strong hand touch her inner thighs and rub them all over. She squirmed underneath his body breaking off from their lip-lock to toss her head back and whimper in growing pleasure. Jaune felt his instincts take over, though most of human intimacy was lost on him he still felt his incubus side may know all the right moves to put on a lover claim. He drew himself back and when Ruby wasn’t looking he snapped his fingers to magically remove all of his upper clothing leaving his handsomely muscled chest exposed bare to her.

When Ruby looked back up she blushed heavily at the sight of his chiseled upper body and felt her breath hitch faster in excitement, biting her lip she placed her own hands at the buttons of her outfit and quickly took it all off. Jaune watched with growing arousal as the young teenage girl stripped herself right there before him. In no time at all Ruby’s perky budding B-cup breasts were shown to him as her upper body area was entirely uncovered. Even her treasured red hood was undone and laid at the side with her clothing.

Jaune leaned forward cradling Ruby’s face as he made out with her once again this time with Ruby locking her arms around him and pulling herself up to press her chest into his naked skin. Jaune felt jitters of sexual excitement when he felt Ruby’s nipples scrape against his chest leading to his right hand going back under to undo the hem of her skirt and tug on her cotton white strawberry decorated panties. Ruby mewled in barely contained excitement as she broke off from the kiss to peer down at her stripped lower body. She saw her leader’s hand on her underwear and bit on her bottom lip in excitement as she started helping him pull it down.

Trailing the undergarment off her soft petite body Ruby’s light furred mons was now exposed before Jaune’s watering lips. Kicking off her panties Ruby spread her both stocking covered legs before him, placing both her hands around her nethers making sure to focus the sight of her juicy  youthful cunt to him. Jaune could barely contain his more primal urges the longer he looked at her, at least until Ruby said something to lure him in.

“Well? Hee hee, what are you waiting for? I’m giving myself entirely to you, Jaune. Please, take my cherry….and make me your girl.” She purred with a glowing face.

That hit it home for Jaune causing him to hastily undo his pants and freeing up his erection, Ruby marveled at it with a wide open mouth that was soon watering. Jaune’s appendage was large, easily over thirteen inches in size, balanced in thickness with slight veins showing around the shaft as it throbbed readily in its erect state.

“Are you ready, Ruby?” He asked with a slightly deep husky voice while lining up the thick head of his member up against the soft juicy lips of her fresh pink vulva.

Ruby nodded immediately and braced herself after having her arms around Jaune’s neck. The blonde leader guided his member into her tight youthful slit spreading her apart to better fit his impressive phallus. Ruby silently held her mouth open feeling a new wave of sensations as her pussy was being penetrated. Jaune’s meat was stretching her out alright and she was slowly yet surely being overcome with stimulations. It was only until he pushed to the barrier of her virginity that Jaune hesitated, but the ready whimpers of the young rose hanging off his body told him to ‘Do It’.

Gripping her tight little hips Jaune groaned and bucked with a strong thrust into Ruby’s womanly space after breaking her hymen!

!!!

Ruby wanted to scream out but instead held her mouth over one of her fists stifling any noise from coming out. She didn't want anything ruining this moment nor did she want to get into trouble. The pain quickly subsided as Jaune buried himself further into her body hilting inside her tight twat at about ten whole inches. Ruby felt nothing but waves of pleasure eroding her senses now, no more pain was felt and she was feeling her snatch squeeze down on Jaune by having a min orgasm due to his length burying itself deep.

“Haaahh aaaahh!!” She whispered loudly in orgasmic delight as she wrapped her legs around his backside tightly. Jaune needed no more invitation and started pumping into Ruby’s body with hard fettered thrusts atop the table!

Ruby’s small form bounced and rocked against Jaune’s hammering body, her limbs all wrapped around it as his long meaty member plowed her tight pussy thoroughly right there on the spot! In and out his hips sawed into her breaching her very cervix with his member’s head and pushing into her tight youthful womb. Ruby was already on the throes of cumming like an animal during its mating season and she felt that Jaune’s veiny long member was hitting all the right places.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!!

His body undulated and hammered into her tight snatch at rapid-fire pace making the little reaper curl up against him tossing her head back moaning softly! Jaune then moved his hands down to her buttocks gripping her cheeks so he could fuck himself into her more efficiently making Ruby scream silently into the air as her body jiggled. He felt this first time to be extremely ‘enlightening’ and would not mind engaging in it some more with the others should they happen to fall in love with him as well.

Holding her tightly and pressing up close into her lithe light skinned body Jaune picked Ruby up carrying her as he continued slamming himself into her tight sensitive snatch! Ruby’s moans started picking up volume threatening to shriek loudly within the school library if something was not done. Luckily Jaune pacified that worry by grabbing the back of her head and pulling into another searing tongue locking kiss that made Ruby melt in his grasp!

He continued feverishly fucking her for almost half an hour more when he felt Ruby beginning to climax. Taking her pleasurable state to its grand finish Ruby started bouncing wildly on his body taking in his meat inside entirely when she felt her cunt muscles begin to convulse!

“Mmmmhhh!! Mnnnghgh!!” Ruby screamed within his mouth as her climax hit her like a truck causing her pussy to squirt and clench vigorously all over his meat. Jaune succumbed to his ballet of pleasure and started sporadically bucking wildly into Ruby’s cunt feeling his balls loudly pulsate when smacking into her buttocks.

He grunted loudly and tossed his head back feeling himself pump thick viscous ropes of sperm straight into Ruby’s belly! Over and over again his sac adubily pulsed sending more semen into her youthful unprotected body! Ruby came all over again as she felt her leader unload a near gallon of sperm inside her not caring about any possible consequences. Her legs jerked and her toes curled with her hips gnashing tightly onto his waist taking him home as she rode out her mind shredding climax.

 

**Nora Valkyrie and Jaune-**

 

After the ‘eye-opening’ experience, he shared with Ruby Jaune found the little reaper to be passed out with a blissfully happy smile plastered on her face. Wanting to avoid any trouble or needless inter-team turmoil he used his magic to dress her back up in a tidy fashion before carrying her back bridal style to the dorm room.

There he saw both Pyrrha and Nora sleeping soundly within their beds unaware of his very presence. This was fortunate for him as he didn’t want to begin any questioning. Carrying Ruby over to her bed he set the young hero down after removing her hood, tucking her in Jaune treated his first girlfriend, out of a possible many to come, to a tender chaste kiss on her forehead before dragging himself over to his own bed.

Sitting in a slump he was thankful his teammates talked Ozpin into lightening the workload pushed on him for being appointed Class Rep. He certainly didn’t expect or even want that, but there was a benefit to it all though. The more people he forged bonds with the stronger he would become in the magical sense. The Sentinel of Balance’s powers were varied but one of them was increasing in power, ever so slightly, by forging bonds with the people around him. His tryst with Ruby may blossom into a full on lovers relationship, which is sure to expand crazily thanks to this curse, and allow for many other women to bring themselves into the fold. He already knew his adoptive sisters and their mother Joan were waiting for him back home and would certainly take the first chance they got in pouncing on him whenever he arrived.

‘Maybe it’s best not to think about this right now, it’s been quite a day already, but….it certainly was magical in the end.’ Jaune noted when he saw Ruby’s angelic sleeping face.

He turned himself over and drifted into a good night’s sleep afterward.

***********

“Alright, Fearless Leader! Rise and shine!” Nora’s cheery voice boomed out snapping Jaune’s eyes awake making pretty electric blue eyes the first thing he opened them to. Nora was literally on top of him looking manically ready for the new day.

Fearing his incubus magic might activate right there Jaune attempted to push Nora off only to find his surprise being that she backflipped off of his bed before he could do it. The spunky and cute redhead powerhouse of the team was wearing a gym themed ensemble of clothing; tight fitting pink shorts showing off plenty of leg, a pink and white t-shirt hugging her chest nicely with a little hear in the center, and lastly a pair of tennis shoes and workout bands on her wrists and forehead.  

Jaune wondered what was the occasion until she started jogging right there in her spot warming herself up, he stirred in arousal and groaned painfully as the sweat she accumulated made the white of her shirt stick to her body tightly and showed the pink of her skin. He hoped it wouldn't act up right. He then turned to the side to look at Ruby, who flirtily held a finger in front of her lips meaning they were keeping quiet about their thing right now. Jaune nodded in agreement when he saw Pyrrha step out in her school uniform looking ready for the day.

“Come now, everyone, let’s begin heading to class. Ruby and I will go ahead, Jaune. Nora has a schedule of daily morning workouts she feels she needs to follow,could you bring her with you when you shower and get ready?” Pyrrha voiced with a sweet kindly tone.

“Of course, what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t organize with my favorite redheads?” He answered earning a mirthful laugh from both Pyrrha and Ruby as they quickly grabbed their school bags and walked out the dorm leaving Nora to do jumping jacks right in the center of the room.

“One two, one two, one two! I’m feeling the burn, Fearless leader! After seeing what you did to the Deathstalker I’m all pumped and ready to challenge you for a test of strength, oh and I intend to win!” Nora pumped excitedly earning a flat look and a sweatdrop from Jaune.

“Ookay, I’ll be sure to take you on that, but right now I feel like I need a shower.” Jaune excused himself getting up from the bed.

Right around the time he was getting a fresh change of clean uniform clothes he turned his head back and saw Nora doing dipping toe touches which flexed out her supple ass through those pink workout shorts. Jaune felt himself stiffen at the sight of it unable to draw himself away as he continued watching it.

Nora knew this and smirked knowingly. She then changed her position to where she curled herself back along the floor raising her chest up and flexing her back. This made her shorts ride up, even more, showing off more of her perfect buttocks towards Jaune while her exercises made it appear that she were humping along the ground.

“Nnngh!” Jaune groaned painfully and dropped his clothing as he clutched his groin through the wrapped towel he was wearing over his waist. He had nothing else on at the moment except that towel. Fearing he’d give in again he heard Nora speak up from a standing bent over stretch routine.

“You know, I can totally smell the stink coming off on you, Jauney.” She began surprising Jaune as he listened intently. “You totally did the hanky panky with Ruby in that library didn’t you?”

“H-how did you come to know that?” He found himself asking feeling stumped.

This time Nora stopped exercising and turned herself around showing off her sweaty exercise clothing clinging wetly to her skin showing off her pink nipples through her shirt. She was breathing hard as she spoke up.

“Simple, you came back smelling like two wet horny animals after having sex. I lived out in the wilderness ya know, I developed a sense for these things, but what really sold it was Ruby’s very wide very obvious smile when she woke up in the morning. That’s when and Pyrrha cornered her asking….if we could have in.” She revealed surprising Jaune completely.

“Y-you want in? But there’d be more than one of you...with me. Are you okay with that?” Jaune asked feeling stupid when he said it. He had forgotten about the incubus magic loosening inhibitions in those who got charmed by him, a solid reference point would be when he promised the entire Arc matriarchy his body when he returned and they agreed to it without problem.

“Yep yep, come on now, Fearless leader. You can’t tell me seeing this….” Nora turned around and stuck out her butt wiggling it tantalizingly at Jaune with her hands on her knees. “....doesn’t make you want to mount me does it?”

‘Gggrrah! I can’t take it anymore!  You win, Nora! Also screw you, Darkness!’ Jaune thought to himself chewing down on his left thumb as he proceeded to walk over to Nora’s propped form.

She smiled victoriously when she felt him behind her body then squealed in surprise when feeling his hands wrap around her hips causing her to pull herself up. Jaune wasted no time in sliding his right arm up cradling and stroking Nora’s face before pulling it to the side in order to engage her in a heated kiss!

Nora immediately mewled on contact and melted into Jaune’s grasp feeling up his body with her hands as she willingly parted open her lips allowing his tongue to slither inside. The moment it did Nora closed her lips down on it sucking on his tongue erotically as he massaged her breasts through her sweat ridden shirt. She closed her eyes and mewled pleasurably as they made out passionately swabbing each other's mouths with their tongues and hungry lips.

Jaune’s hands slid up Nora’s drenched shirt feeling along her bare tits underneath the wet fabric, Nora relaxed her posture even more as she melted in his arms. Jaune’s hands were gingerly fondling her breasts, squeezing them into his palms, and pinching her pink puffy nipples. All of it was driving her crazy as she closed her eyes relishing the feel of nirvana he gave her.

His hands folded up her sweaty shirt freeing her breasts out into the open. Jaune then moved his hands south grasping the hem of her shorts and pulling them down freeing up her panty clad lower body. Nora was wearing a pink pair of drenched panties bearing her symbol until Jaune tugged those down her thighs next. Nora simply giggled within his mouth and broke off from the kiss purring with a look of sexual lust for him.

Feeling kinky she decided to lean forward placing her hands against the edge of the bed keeping her rear raised up and wiggling to him. Her moist slit was exposed along with her perfect pink skinned buttocks, all of it was driving his lustful Incubus senses wild as he got to his knees and pushed his face into her nethers latching his thirsty lips onto her pussy.

Nora tensed up in surprise and shivered with arousal while she clenched the edge of the bed. Jaune held his hands over her buttocks squeezing them firmly as he dug into her juicy snatch. He kissed and tasted Nora’s pussy like it were delectable ambrosia causing Nora herself to buck her thighs together quivering in growing excitement. Jaune then rolled out his tongue all over her dripping snatch lapping up both her sweat and whatever juices she leaked as she slowly approached cumming. He kissed and nibbled all around her vulva before plunging his tongue right in tasting the inside of her dripping snatch. Nora really started quivering with uncontrolled sexual delight as her stature became unstable.

She closed her lips biting down on the bottom pair as she wiggled her bottom into Jaune’s face enjoying the treatment of him eating her out. She moaned gutturally within her throat feeling her breath hike up and her chest heave loudly as they went with this for the next several minutes.

Right around the time Jaune nibbled on her clitoris with his teeth Nora’s body shook violently and bucked her bottom into Jaune’s head shaking with climax! Her pussy spritzed his open tongue and hungry mouth, and he just lapped it all up during. When she was finished Nora crumbled to her knees panting with a delirious smile on her face, she never noticed when Jaune rose to sit on his knees behind her and position his now freed thirteen-inch member at the opening of her pussy.

By the time Nora looked back she felt him slide on in feeling him stretching her out and pushing closer to climax already! Jaune grunted and groaned within his throat as he felt Nora’s tightness squeeze down on him like he had felt with Ruby, the only difference he felt little to no barrier down there when he pushed further in. Thankfully Nora answered for him.

“I...sorta lost my hymen doing all the hardcore training to become a huntress. I think it’s like that for some of us that use all of our bodies when fighting, but girls like Ruby remain as pure and ‘unbroken’ right up until they give it up for you. I’d do the same thing but well...you know…it’s not there anymore.” Nora admitted with a heavy blush.

Jaune took this opportunity to lean forward covering her sweaty back and sliding his hands underneath cupping her plump C-cup sized breasts.

“That doesn’t matter to me, right now only you do.” He breathed making Nora shiver in profound arousal. “Besides, with me you’ll feel like one all over again.” Jaune added noting it was his more bestial side of the incubus magic inside of him.

Squeezing her breasts fondly and making Nora whimper in hushed pleasure Jaune began drawing his hips back and slamming them on into Nora Valkyrie’s pussy!

“Mmmmnggh! Hooaaahh!” She yelled out feeling her face screw up in sexually flustered excitement.

Jaune grunted within his mouth and started pulling and pushing his hips back into Nora’s body! His lengthy cock cleaved in and out of her folds blurring all thirteen inches directly into her body spreading her out and reaching past her cervix. Nora howled wordlessly in euphoria as she reached her left arm back to hook around Jaune’s neck keeping him close as he started fucking her in doggystyle position!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Hhhuuaaahh!! Ooohh, Leader!! Mmnnhg! Jaune!” Nora yelled out feeling her tongue fall out of her wide open mouth. Her body shook with each thrusting jolt her mighty leader hammered into her tight quirm!

Nora felt her cunt being to pull and tug sporadically on her leader’s meat enjoying how deep he fucked her and much he stretched her out. She would only ever feel for him and fit him enormous length into her cunt, one day she hopes he’ll take her in the ass hard and rough like he is doing right this second. Nora honestly felt she was on cloud nine with how thoroughly and energetically her leader fucked her, every time he drew his hips back and he plundered his length right back in pushing against her cervix making her feel oodles of pleasure course throughout her body! His thrusts were strong and meaningful yet his passion and energy were like that of a sex demon, she didn’t know how long she had before he fucked her unconscious, luckily Jaune took her mind off that and cupped her face to the side kissing her with tongue sliding down her throat.

“Mmmmnnn!!” Nora moaned within Jaune’s mouth as his tongue swirled around cleaning out her palette and teeth. He tasted lots of syrup and pancake in them. Nora however was going numb with excitement with her threshold of pleasure becoming overloaded, her eyes had rolled up to their sockets and her tongue continued to lawl outside of her mouth. It wouldn’t be long now before she started cumming, something Jaune was determined to bring out in her soon.

With a harder more intense collection of thrusts Jaune began hammering into Nora’s pussy for the next thirty minutes resulting in her wildly undulating in spasms and cumming all over his dick! Nora tossed her head back letting out a coarse howl of nirvana as her pussy started milking her leader’s cock in violently hard intense constrictions! Jaune felt his peak hit him around the same time causing him to pull his head back and let out a mighty grunt before plunging his meat all the way inside of Nora’s cunt letting out an intense climax with her!

“Yyesss!! Oh god yes!! Oh hoh Jaune!” Nora screamed out with a delirious excited face.

Jaune grunted deeply and bucked his hips into her with savage pulses feeling his dick bulge up with thick pent up loads of sperm now hosing into Nora Valkyrie’s womb by the payload! Nora jerked and curled along the floor pressing her sweaty back into Jaune’s body feeling her snatch _muscles_ convulse in wild constrictions milking more semen out of him and inside of her!

Glug glug glug

Jaune heard loud throbbing noises as his member continued pumping the shorter redhead full of his semen leading to her belly expanding making her appear a few months pregnant.

Once Jaune had finished he pulled out of Nora’s cum soaked quirm and saw her collapse onto the floor in a sexed-up unconscious heap wearing a goofy smile.

“Well, that takes care of Nora. I guess I’ll have to take care of Pyrrha next, had no idea they’d all be in on this with each other. I guess I’m not as subtle as I thought I might be, will have to chalk it up to skills to re-learn.” Jaune said to himself in slightly heavy breaths as he sat back. He looked over himself and noticed he was far sweatier than he was already making him nod his head and admitting he needed a thorough shower.

Elsewhere in the school Pyrrha walked alongside Ruby after having just left their class. The young reaper had a radiant smile plastered on her face that just reeked of sickly sweetness, Pyrrha felt some envy until she decided to lean in to the side and ask a very serious question.

“Since I want to bed Jaune too, what way would the best way to go about….seducing him?” Pyrrh asked innocently feeling anxious to have her turn next.

“Oh you don’t need to worry about that, chances are Nora’s already done and probably passed out by now.” Ruby answered earning a scarlet blush across Pyrrha’s face. “But if you want we can set up a private moment between you two, you just have to take your opportunity and make the magic happen. The rest will fall into place and then….we go at our leader together. Sound good?”

“My yes it does, tell me what to do.”

 

**End of Chapter**

_To be continued…._

 

 


	2. Devotion Runs Deep (JxGlynda/Pyrrha/Yang)

  
  


**The Fallen God Jaune**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


_**Previously….** _

 

After awakening from a very long slumber that stretched out over the years of civilization, Oedon set out to explore the world again. He couldn’t do much in a young powerless body yet still wanted to learn the whereabouts of his treacherous brothers that stole his power and tried killing him. He had used to be a literal god, a Great One, in charge of keeping balance and protecting the world. Now he was reborn as a mere human with only a minute fraction of his powers left inside of him growing at a slow pace. He was found by a woman and her daughters and raised with love and support before venturing off to Beacon on the path of the Huntsman to learn more about the world and find his brothers again.

Of course, this would be simpler if he were stronger and not burdened by a lust-inducing curse the God of Darkness had placed inside of him on a whim. Oedon, now know as Jaune Arc, found his sense of humor and pettiness to be extremely juvenile, but he rolled with it and started indulging in carnal flesh to satisfy the curse. So far he had bedded two of his teammates; Ruby Rose and Nora Valkyrie all in the same week of becoming their leader. Pyrrha wasn’t seduced yet and part of him did not want to for the sake of her integrity and purity, but Jaune sensed the amorous devotion and love for him within her. Just like he sensed it from his surrogate family the Arc women.

Feeling these urges around them as well as their craven desire for his body against theirs Jaune felt it was far too much of a distraction for him. Nonetheless, he enabled their desires and his own, the more he tasted human flesh in a sexual manner the more he wanted it himself. He felt that was the curse that the God of Darkness left him, but still he persevered and would no doubt find out about his backstabbing brother gods.

He would find them and end them for the damage they have caused to both Remnant and himself….

********

**Chapter Two-Devotion Runs Deep**

  
  


“Mmnngh. Ooh what a night…” Jaune grumbled as he stirred awake within the bed of his dorm room. His eyes fluttered open as the sight of the ceiling greeted him, he tried moving but found that there were two weights hugging his body. He angle his view to see that both Ruby and Nora were clinging to his side while sleeping peacefully in naked slumber. 

‘Oh, that’s right….that happened last night.’ He thought with a blush when recalling the intensity of having sex with Nora right here on his bed after he had Ruby in the library.  He turned his head to see Pyrrha’s lying comfortably on her own fast asleep with hair beautifully down around her body. Jaune didn’t know why but he found the sight of her like to have a rather heavenly feel to it. He felt her beauty become more apparent with her appearance like that.

Quickly shaking off his thoughts he decided to sneak out of his bed despite the grumbling irritability of Nora and Ruby missing their favorite ‘pillow’. Jaune quietly got dressed in his uniform and snuck out of the room to head into his office and tend to some of his responsibilities. He was head of student representatives after all and as such was ‘entitled’ to all the paperwork that came with. It may have been Saturday morning but it was still stumped with work to do and that kind of bothered him.

‘I wonder what today will bring.’ He thought to himself still somewhat wowed by giving in to his base desires in fucking his teammates. Pyrrha was the only one who hadn't bedded him yet and he wondered how long he could hold out until the Succubus curse kicked up again.

-

Now sitting in his office Jaune Arc busied himself with stacks of papers around him. He would normally sigh in weariness at the sizes but he had quickly grown used to filling them out and light speed. Among many of his lesser attributes returning to his body some were proficiency, knowledge, and aptitude. He knew what to fill out, what to write, and how fast he needed to complete it. He used to be a Great One after all, having a sixth sense for things and possessing keen insight was key to being the Sentinel of Balance. Thus, this chore was made easy.

“There, last one for the day. Finally, I can go meet with the others, haven’t researched anything about the brothers for awhile now. Too much back to back sexual intimacy among other things keep getting in the way, still….” Jaune said to himself and trailed off when thinking of Nora’s plump soft booty and Ruby’s demure petite body naked underneath him. 

Shaking off his thoughts and focused on pondering the nature of his powers and how well they are evolving. It was still a very slow process, but without a doubt Beacon was helping him acclimate. 

‘I wonder how Joan and the others were doing. Despite not being my actual family they certainly treated me like it, I actually miss them….’ He pondered and tensed up when feeling a strange new sensation come over him. This had been happening the past couple of days and Oedon could only describe it as a new, or old, power inside of him awakening. 

‘Hmm, I wonder it’ll be. Also…’ Jaune trailed off when sensing two souls standing there watching him. One of which was….magical, he had no other to describe it. Looking up from his desk Jaune saw Headmaster Ozpin standing with Professor Goodwitch standing in front of his desk looking at him with polite smiles.

“Why hello, Jaune. Lovely to see how fast you have progressed through the onslaught of filling paperwork this position entails. I think you’ll make a great Student Council President yet.” Ozpin commented with a friendly nod as he held a coffee mug in his right hand.

“Good day to you too, Mister Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.” Jaune greeted with grin flashing back at them in a friendly manner. As he got up and shook Ozpin’s extended hand Jaune was trying to analyze the cryptic Headmaster. He knew this mysterious man was an abnormality and not at all like regular people. There was some sort of strange unexplainable aura around him that just vexed the former Sentinel of Balance, Ozpin’s uncertainty made Jaune feel very uneasy. 

“How have you been enjoying it so far?” Ozpin asked making Jaune give him a very flat expression that Glynda knew all too well. “Ah, I figured as much. Well, at least you’ve adapted to the onslaught of paperwork in record time.”

“Well, aside from the towers of papers to sort and file I am getting the hang of it, but I am surprised there’s this much paperwork in student representation though.” Jaune commented with a light chuckle.

“Managing future Huntsmen is...complex to say the least. With the amount of Grimm that spawn in the world of today one must take steps to be ahead of the curb. Anyway, I’ve brought Glynda over here to  help you handle it for a little while. I feel we’ve piled too much on to you and it doesn’t seem fair.” Ozpin added while Glynda just rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

“He also wants you to help manage the school funds with me for the next hour or so.” Glynda let out making Ozpin clear his throat nonchalantly and back away as she glared at him through her glasses.

“Well, you two look like you have a fair amount of work ahead of you so I’ll leave you to it.” Ozpin bade them farewell and quickly made his escape from the office.

Jaune thought about the Grimm numbers Ozpin mentioned, his mind went back to Ebrietas and Amygdala, the two traitorous brothers. He really hoped they weren’t directly responsible for those monsters being a scourge to the world.

Glynda rubbed her brow and sighed to herself before turning her face up and greeting Jaune with a friendly smile.

“Let’s get to work, shall we? I  normally do this alone but with your help we can cut the time down for other more leisurely activities.” Glynda explained and Jaune nodded in agreement. She flicked her wand-crop to summon a chair from further away and place it in front of his desk. Taking a seat across from him Glynda whipped up several sheets of paper from the pile she carried in, most of them read ‘School Funding’ and some read ‘Coffee Funding’. 

At this Jaune’s face fell flat and his ears picked up the sound of Glynda casually chuckling at his response. 

The two quickly got to work on taking discussing this and that all while Glynda was subtly feeling the arousal stirring effects of Jaune’s ‘curse’ flow into her. She kept eyeing him every so often whenever his face was down in the paperwork. Her thighs gnashed together and her mound became sensitive and moist through the violet thong she wore. It was only a matter of time now.

********

Back in the room of JNPR….

 

“Poke.” Ruby giggled and Nora laughed as she prodded her belly filled with sperm left by Jaune the other night. “Poke.”

“Hehehe, stop it, it tickles.~” Nora giggled infectiously as she held the swollen belly in her hands. She wore her usual casual attire of tight pink shorts and a tight-fitting black t-shirt with ‘Boop’ plastered on it. The only thing that stuck out was her belly filled with Jaune’s spunk from the other night. She had yet to empty herself out.

“I can’t believe he put this into you. How are you not pregnant with his babies at this point?” Ruby asked cutely as she prodded the belly again making Nora giggle. The Scythe-wielding redhead was wearing her sleepwear consisting of pink fluffy bottoms and small dark tank top. 

Both girls had just woken up some time ago and Pyrrha was currently awake and within the restroom showering.

Nora held her cheeks into her hands and sighed dreamily with starstruck eyes as she recalled the moment of intimacy between her and Jaune. The passion was so intense, so primal, that night. She sighed in happiness and rubbed her swollen belly of spunk thinking of taking him on her own again. 

“That night was magical. He was my first and he’ll definitely be my only one. I wonder if he knocked me up after pumping this much spunk into me.” Nora giggled. 

“Yeah.~ I remember my first time in the library, he just took me over the desk and boy was it romantic. I’m glad I didn't miss my period otherwise there’d be hell to pay if I got pregnant and Yang found out.” Ruby sighed dreamily the same way as Nora and also put her hands over her cheeks sighing pleasantly. 

Just then the door to the bathroom opened up revealing a wet and naked Pyrrha wearing a towel over her body. She was currently drying her hair as she stepped out looking at the two of them with a hint of jealousy. Ruby and Nora both noticed and patted the spot on Jaune’s bed inviting her to sit with them.

“Come on, Pyrrha. We want to tell you about our first times with Jaune, and….” Ruby began and Nora finished for her.

“....and we know you have it bad for him too. Have been since the initiation. If you want we can give you ideas how to rope him in.~” Nora teased dripping the end of her sentence with honey and seeing Pyrrha tremble with craven desire for the bait.

“Y-you’ll do that for me? I know Ruby suggested this last night, but still I feel really confused since he’s already….dating the two of you.” Pyrrha answered with uncertainty. Both ruby and Nora looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to Pyrrha.

“So?” They said in unison surprising her. 

“We want you to join us, Pyrrha. I know you’re head over heels for him and let’s face it….he’s probably gonna rope in a lot of other women too. Might as well have a piece of Jaune to yourself, right?” Ruby suggested making the taller redhead nod slowly in understanding. She got onto the bed and listened eagerly for their suggestions, still she tried to wrap her mind around Jaune having an actual harem of students growing.

‘Nora and Ruby both have had….sex with him already. I don't know why but it feels like it’s gonna grow and I’m not sure I have anything against it. I just want in!’ Pyrrha thought in desperation as the two shorter redheaded girls leaned into a huddle with her to began going over ideas.

********

Back in the Student Rep Office….

 

Glynda and Jaune-

 

Jaune leaned back in his char letting out a sigh of relief as he just now finished the paperwork for funds and coffee supplying. Glynda did the same in her seat and levitated herself to float in her chair taking a quick break to relax from all the paperwork. Inside of her body the urges grew stronger by the minute, every time she looked at Jaune she felt the overwhelming urge to launch herself at him to suck out his breath through her lips connecting to his mouth. 

‘Where….where did these urges come from? I haven’t felt this...young and fired up in years!’ Glynda thought to herself and looked ahead at his dashing boyish face while he leaned back into his chair. She bit down on her lower set of lips and reached a hand down between her legs rubbing her own thighs while she looked at him. 

She analyzed his prominent features like his build, his handsomeness, and his all-around innocence. In addition to all those traits she even felt a sense of domineering pressure come from him, she couldn’t explain it but if he decided to lord himself over her she just might cream herself in reaction.

‘Such lewd thoughts….I can’t believe I’m feeling this way about a student, but dammit this is driving me crazy! I don't think I can control myself that much longer!’ Glynda thought to herself feeling very hot and bothered at the moment.

Jaune, sensed her growing lust telepathically and heard everything she just said right now. He mentally sighed. He hated being around people if the curse made them fall madly in love with him. He had yet to feel the emotion himself but knew the taste of companionship and friendship after being intimate with his own team. Quickly writing down a schedule for his time with Pyrrha and the others Jaune officially booked a date to be shared between himself and each one intimately. He needed to deepen his connection with the girls and build a solid foundation for their blossoming relationships. 

‘I want to feel those sensations; Love and Warmth. All of it is being offered to me lately and I barely feel little more than a robot. Heh, it’s always been like that, ever since the beginning of creation. Sentinels of the world weren’t allowed to be human but Amygdala and Ebrietas both felt enough jealousy and spite to backstab me anyway. I guess the potential is there, I just…..need to grow.’ Jaune thought and felt the table shake with a small tremor. 

He tilted his head down to look ahead and see Glynda on top of it resting on all fours and leering at him hungrily as though let out years worth of pent-up sexual desire. His eyes didn’t go wide in surprise, instead he wasn’t surprised at all, but he was vexed by her regal beauty. Glynda Goodwitch was a lovely older woman, perhaps similar in age to Joan.

“H-hey, Miss Goodwit-mmhp!” Jaune uttered before she tackled herself into his body knocking them both off the chair and onto the floor!

“Mmhhhh!” Glynda hummed loudly inside her mouth as she let out the pent-up passion she had for the young blonde male. Her lips was pressing aggressively into his face swallowing up his mouth and tasting him by swirling her tongue around the inside of it. 

Jaune was taken back by this amount of passion, he figured that she may not have had any companionship for ages to come and thus the curse turned her feelings for him up to eleven. He shrugged and lowered his eyes before wrapping his arms around her body deepening the embrace. Glynda responded to this by squirming her lips into his mouth tasting, sucking, and breathing in his breath as her tongue twisted against his. Jaune himself moaned at this action and felt his bodily arousal take flight, his member extended beneath his uniform pants and became visible through the fabric. 

Glynda felt it press into her right thigh causing her to raise her body up just a little bit so she could run her right hand all over its shape. She hummed happily in approval while still sucking the moisture out of the inside of his mouth.

“Hhmmh.~” Jaune hummed in growing bliss. Glynda tasted incredible, her saliva coated his tongue as both wrestled each other for dominance. She tasted like Caramel Cocoa flavored coffee. Her face was bright red with passion and she made sure to swallow up everything inside of Jaune’s mouth as though desperately memorizing the taste of him while they made out.

They kissed and held each other closely for several minutes making out with each other until Glynda brought herself up from his body planting her hands just outside his head. Her face peered down at him with an expression telling him that she was completely enamored. Her jade green eyes sparkled with longing, her lips were wet from the kissing, and her hair became frazzled in a few places leaving strands to cling to her sweaty forehead. She looked dazzling and ready for him despite the circumstances causing this.

“You…look amazing.” Jaune stated in awe feeling truly captivated by the older woman and making her blush brightly before she sat up to undo her small cape. 

Down it came and with it so did her glasses letting her face be unobscured in her regal mature beauty. Glynda smiled coyly at him with eyes narrowing in a loving gase, her hands went to her top undoing the buttons so she could reveal a bountiful pair of E cup sized breasts. Jaune felt the more hormonal part of his anatomy twitch with desire upon seeing them.

“Like what you see?” She breathed out excitedly and removed the rest of her top becoming fully naked from the waist up. Her skin was creamy and light in tone, perfectly condition to boot. Jaune couldn’t resist the urge reach his hands up and make a grab for her melons. Glynda beat him to it by grabbing his wrists and guiding them to feel her large breasts making herself shudder in sensation upon feeling them.

‘So….soft…! And voluminous!’ He noted squeezing his fingers around each orb causing her to gasp out in rising ecstasy while panting. Glynda tilted her head back with eyes closed and blush creeping up on her cheeks. Her mouth hung agape wordlessly moaning out in heated bliss as Jaune began fondling her breasts strongly in circles.

“Hunnggh!~” She gasped out with chest heaving slowly at his touch. Her hips started smoothly rolling along his waist feeling his member throb underneath his pant against her legs. “I want….you to fuck me…!” 

Glynda breathed that out with a ragged gasp of want and quickly stood up from his body. She had her wand-crop in hand and used her special ability of Telekinesis to lift up her hoop skirt revealing a dampened violet thong before Jaune’s eyes. He felt his erection stiffen even more upon seeing it. Glynda’s legs were clad in a silken transparent leggings attached to a garter belt, her high heel boots were removed telekinetically and with a flick of her wand she pulled down her thong off her waist. Jaune felt his mouth water upon seeing her moist pair of pussy lips quivering with arousal. 

Glynda took a step back and leaned against the wall of a bookshelf lining with hands behind her neck waiting to be taken. She was blushing madly and shaking with needful lust, Jaune knew this and decided to indulge in satisfying this lovely woman deprived of kinship. He quickly stood up and pulled down his zipper revealing his hardened thirteen-inch length as it sprung out of the opening. Glynda let out a gasp of surprise and felt her body tingle some more with wanton lust. Jaune smirked and approached while shedding the top part of his clothing becoming bare-chested. 

Glynda felt thrown by how well-toned his body was, the more womanly part of her body melted at the sight of it as he came close. Subconsciously she reached behind her head to undo her hair letting fall free as they stood an inch away from each other feeling the sexual tension thicken. Glynda blushed like and felt as nervous as a schoolgirl until Jaune reached his hands down grabbing one side of her waist and used the other to pick up her left leg. 

Grinning at the flustered woman he leaned in and placed his lips onto hers kissing her with unbridled passion and want. Glynda immediately closed her eyes in bliss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her body. She worked her mouth passionately into his face sucking in his tongue as he instinctively guided his erection over to her moist slit. The engorged pink head of his massive penis pushed her labia open spearing her and making the woman mewl sharply within his mouth. Her back arched forward pressing her breasts into his chest and Jaune pushed his hips up tightly into her cunt entirely filling her up.

“Mmnngghh!~” She moaned loudly and broke off from his lips to let out a shrill gasp of ecstasy as she feels his length stretch out her walls and nudge her cervix. “Oohhh~ Yes!~  Haaa aaaahhhh!~” 

Jaune himself grunted in pleasure for her felt her slippery tight walls squeeze strongly around his length as he pushed it further in. His large balls rested underneath her nether region swaying back and forth little by little as he began fucking her slowly. The soft wet squelching sounds of her pussy became a constant source of noise that coupled with Glynda’s heartfelt moans. He was rolling his hips into her body gently making love to her and filling her out to only fit his cock when  he was done. 

Jaune breathed hotly and began pumping his hips harder and faster into her waist creating small splashes of vaginal fluids from the hard penetrations into Glynda’s pussy. The older blonde woman hung her mouth agape with face red in blinding euphoria. She started heaving her body along his in mutual ecstasy as he began fucking her in earnest. Soft smacks of flesh echoed out from the office and the bookshelf wall shook to her movements as she was pressed hard into the surface.

Glynda moaned out again and started humping her hips up against Jaune’s body deepening the space in which his member plowed. Her walls stretched tightly around his throbbing length, she felt it set off all the weak spots within her body putting on cloud nine instantly. His dick was a perfect fit, albeit a huge one too, and it was turning her mind into mush.

“Mnnggh! Glynda…!~” Jaune breathed out feeling the more human emotion of intimacy flow into his body. Seeing Glynda bounce and writhe in front of him made his heart throb, she was beautiful this way. Looking frazzled and vulnerable while at the same time longing for him with sexual need.

He channels more force into his hips delivering stronger more direct strokes into her body. Her wetness tightened even more so around his meat making him give in to the lust. He reached his hands down her buttocks cupping them into his palms as he begna hammering into her pussy with intense force. The echoes of skin-slapping noises became rapid now and so too did Glynda’s heavily aroused moans.

“Uuaaahhhh!~ Uh uh uh uh uh uh aaaahh, Oohh Mister Arc!~” She squealed out in ecstasy with face screwing up into a delirious smile of utter bliss. Her breasts bounced about as her body writhed uncontrollably into his hammering frame. 

Jaune just grunted and continued pumping his body into her waist stirring her insides up with his massive dick. He felt the head push past her cervix and go straight into her womb making her shiver with intensity and feeling. Glynda’s nails raked the back of his shoulders and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist keeping him locked in. She was an older woman to be sure, but she was still likely to be pregnant should anyone unload inside of her body right now. She had a feeling jaune would do just that due to the intensity between them at the moment. 

Grunting and gasping out in ecstasy for thirty minutes more Glynda finally came to climax and felt her walls squeeze down hard on Jaune’s length right as it buried deep into her snatch before throbbing with ejaculation! He tossed his head back and grunted out loud feeling his balls swell up before the inevitable rush of semen surged through his thick shaft!

“Aaggghhn!~ Here it comes, Miss Goodwitch!” Jaune announced gasping as Glynda writhed pleasurably on his hips feeling the thick gooey warmth of his seed splash directly into her fertile womb. She felt ‘it’ happen inside of her as his semen filled her to capacity in several spurts. 

Her legs tightened tightly around his buttocks keeping her ankles locked while her pussy squeezed out every last drop of spunk Jaune had to give in. She could hear the throbbing noises of his shaft pulsating inside of her. Glynda felt her eye roll up to the sockets and ground her hips snugly against his waist as they ride out their shared climax. 

“Ooohh! Haaahhh!~” She crooned out and continued to feel throb after throb of thick molten spunk pump into her snatch. 

On a microscopic level her egg cells, still ripe and vulnerable for fertilization, became swarmed by dozens of Jaune’s little swimmers. They honed in and made direct contact beginning the process of creating life inside of the aged blonde teacher. On some intuitive level she knew this and felt incredibly happy. Glynda moaned lovingly against Jaune’s chest staying mounted on his dick as he continued to cum inside her body.

When they were finished she quickly dismounted and turned out to press her hand against the wall surface sticking her butt out at him. She wiggled it enticingly and looked back at the boy with a crazed look of longing. She wanted more. 

“Please….more…! You make me feel complete, you feel like a perfect match for me and having you plow your manhood into me like that just feels so right. I’m...I’m crazy about you, Mister Arc! I want you to make love to me as much as you can!” She breathed out with cheeks blazing red and hair a frazzled mess. Her body was sweaty and her chest was heaving, she was ready for more taboo sexual intercourse with her dashing young student.

Jaune was barely sweating as he stood dislodged from her dripping cunt, feeling he had already gone this far he shrugged and obliged the blonde woman by lining up his dick and pushing back into her from behind.

“Uunngaaahh!~” Glynda cried out in ecstasy once she felt his full member push all the way back inside her womb. From this angle she felt it’s thick rigid surface groove along other weak spots with the head directly hitting her G-Spot. She clenched her teeth together and came immediately causing her vaginal muscles to clench Jaune’s length making him groan softly in pleasure.

Bracing himself and grapping ahold of her buttcheeks he secured a firm grip on Glynda’s body and began sawing his cock in and out of her slippery cum-filled quirm. Glynda bit down on her lower lips mewling in pleasurable agony as she felt the large thick length push and pull out of her cunt. Jaune was ‘gentle’ at first but then he started rowing into her harder, hitting her buttocks with strong smacks of hips. His pace quickened to where the sound became more constant along with Glynda’s pleasured yelps. Her body bounced and jiggled constantly into the bookshelf wall behind her, her tits swayed back and forth with her buttocks slamming furiously into his waist. 

Jaune held nothing back at this point, the curse had taken him for now allowing him to channel all the lustful sensations Glynda’s seduction stirred in him. Gripping her cheeks tightly he continued pumping his cock into Glynda for at least another hour. She was cumming non stop as he bottomed out of her tight slippery twat. Her body rocked and swayed roughly into bookshelf wall in front of her with the woman herself about to pass out due to the extreme pleasure Jaune was giving her. His member had been pushing into the wall of her womb knocking the air out of her lungs and stirring the soup of sperm resting deep inside. She was nearly done for good though, after Jaune pounded his waist into her body one more time she felt her final release trigger!

Tossing her head back and howling happily in mind-broken sexual bliss Glynda came in a thunderous climax. Her walls started contracting furiously on Jaune’s meat stimulating his enough to make him succumb to his release as well. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into her buttocks before slamming one more time into her pussy before finally cumming like a firehose.

“Nnagghh! Aaaahh….!” He yelled out in glowing bliss and felt his large balls bloat like a heart and pump thick viscous amounts of sperm straight into her already-stuffed womanhood. 

Their bodies pressed into each other with Jaune’s spooning Glynda’s romantically while she shivered for the rest of her release. Her back was pressed up against his chest with arms reaching back to cradle his head and pull him down for a deep tongue-sucking kiss. She rode out her climax during all of this and soon felt consciousness leave her body and mind. She passed out within his arms and slumped in posture with a wide peaceful smile on her face. 

Jaune stood there spooning her buttocks keeping his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling over. Panting sweatily and feeling a little spent for the next few minutes Jaune just wondered how far it’ll go if this ‘affliction’ of his will carry out. He frowned when he thought that he’ll do this to the whole school without feeling love, but thankfully pushed those thoughts aside to focus on what to do about Glynda.

Just then his eyes perked and his special senses picked up a very special ‘something’ inside of the woman he just fucked. 

“Oh my…..she’s pregnant now. Interesting, but big, big oops.” Jaune uttered to himself chuckling nervously before getting her cleaned up and magically mending her clothing back to a clean refined state. 

He carried up her to office nearby the classroom with the excuse given to Ozpin that she was spent from all the work. Fortunately he didn’t question it and Jaune laid Glynda down on a couch somewhere in her study seeing the ever-present smile on her face when he left. 

**********

Pyrrha and Jaune-

 

While he was steadily making his way back to his dorm room Jaune’s teammates gathered together with in their room to catch up with each other. Ren was smothered into a hug by Nora, Ruby caught up with Yang and Weiss chatted with Pyrrha out of admiration. Blake ,however, tensed up as she stood in Team JNPR’s room. Her enhanced senses picked up the scent of sex and semen from somewhere inside of it. She would feel that it was none of her business and should be left alone, but the sources were from both Ruby and Nora and the semen inside their bodies stunk of Jaune Arc.

She was beside herself with confusion and wanted to find out more information as to how that came to be.

“You know...you two little redheaded maniacs really seem close to Jaune. Do you have a crush on him  or something?” Yang asked feeling curious whenever she saw Ruby and Nora hug their cheeks gushing whenever they speak of him.

‘Bingo. It’s definitely him that they slept with, but are they doing it together or having him behind each other’s back? What is going on here?’ Blake wondered and felt her eyes go wide in shock when seeing both Ruby and Nora nod at the s same time.

“I guess you could say….” Ruby began.

“....that we’re both an item with him! Heeee!” Nora squealed out with cheeks blazing right. 

The announcement left Yang, Blake, Ren, and Weiss all with dropped jaws at the surprise announcement. Some were processing how three people could be an item realistically, normally Yang would jump to her feet and pop her fists threateningly at the guy who’s supposedly two-timing her sister, but she was having trouble believing everything they were saying.

‘Still, look at them! They’re positively glowing. Well except for P-Money over there.’ Yang thought looking at a fidgeting Pyrrha anxiously gnashing her thighs together with impatience for Jaune’s return. She cast envious looks at her teammates and this made Yang look to hers with shared looks of confusion.

“Are we sure they’re not just talking about having a crush on the same guy? Cuz I find it hard to believe he’s snooking them both at the same time.” Yang commented receiving nods of agreement from the others. 

“Let’s not talk about it for right now. After all, they might actually be just talking about having a crush on him is all. They're positively radiant when just thinking about it.” Pyrrha reassured them hoping their confusion and disbelief wouldn’t ruin her night with Jaune.

Although, Yang was still suspicious and wanted to see what all the hubbub was about.

-

Eventually they left the dorm room after having a day in snacking together and watching tv. Nora and Ruby stayed behind so they could coach Pyrrha and help her get ready for Jaune’s arrival. The two of them helped her get dressed in the sexy clothing they bought for her earlier on when they went out. Jaune was still at the office when Ren’s team came over. Pyrrha made herself up after taking a quick shower, had Ruby and Nora dress her up. The trio helped get her set up and waited patiently for their leader to return. To their pleasant surprise they heard the door opening and got into positions. Nora and Ruby hung back into the darkness of the bathroom while Pyrrha put herself out in the doorway posing sexily and waiting for him to see it.

With the opening of the dorm room door there came in Jaune himself looking weary and frazzled from hisday at the student rep office. He closed the door behind himself and slumped against the doorframe with a sigh. Putting a hand to his head he felt the human emotion of distress for he had not found anything about his brothers while dealing with all that paperwork.

‘Why did I agree to that position?’ He pondered then tensed up when he sensed that scent in the air. The scent of great desire and longing for his entire being. He used his telepathy to pick up thoughts of great want and declarations of love for him in Pyrrha’s voice. 

‘Pyrrha….?’ He thought to himself feeling a little nervous as the door to the bathroom opened up revealing the girl herself draped in beautiful red silken lingerie attire. He felt his face heat up with red and his erection solidify fully inside of his pants upon seeing her.

She slinked against the doorway with a leg hiked up like some kind of pinup model. A lacy red choker was around her neck, her hair was down and draped beautifully along her shoulders and part of her face. Her chest was covered in a lacy red brassiere with slitted openings showing her nipples, her pelvis was barely wearing anything outside of a thin red thong barely covering up her mound, and lastly, her legs were covered in skin-tight silk stockings made of red. Pyrrha looked absolutely dazzling and the fact that her figure was the paragon of feminine perfection certainly made her look even greater.

Oedon, otherwise known as Jaune, felt the stirring sensation of longing and want the instant she looked at her. This sensation was honestly new to him, now for the first time in many years he craved someone intimately. 

“Jaune….~ Welcome back.” She purred with eyes narrowing into a lustful gaze and removed herself from the doorframe to go over to him. 

The door to the bathroom was ajar and from the narrow peek of vision Ruby and Nora looked out to see Pyrrha pinning him to the wall with ready look. 

“Oohh hooo, this is gonna be good.~” Nora squealed out in excitement and Ruby nodded along with her. Both of them were feeling the effects of Jaune’s aura and lust-inducing properties that came with it. 

Subtly, Nora’s body pressed closer into Ruby’s backside rubbing her waist smoothly along her rump. The younger girl gasped hotly in arousal and let it continue as she felt Nora’s hands slide up under her shirt. She pursed her lips with a deep blush when she felt the girls fingers softly knead her breasts.

“Uunnh.~” Ruby moaned out and Nora started kissing along her neck from behind, both of them feeling enraptured by their leader’s mysterious power.

Back over to Pyrrha and Jaune, the tall redhead Spartan beauty affectionately stroked his cheeks as she pressed her body up against his torso. One leg hiked up against his side while another rubbed up between his legs feeling his mammoth erection throb from underneath his clothing.

“Pyrrha…? W-what...brought this about?” He asked feeling foolish for even asking it. He knew what this was, but still it took him by surprise. Pyrrha’s face being up close to his vexed him entirely and instead of answering his question she just leaned into his face with lips pressing intimately into his.

“Mmnnhh.~” Pyrrha closed her eyes and mewled happily as she gently suckled Jaune’s lips into her mouth. She slowly curled them across his sensually curling her mouth against his in a romantic embrace. 

Jaune immediately relaxed and closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Her legs rubbed up sensually against his crotch making his member feel the pressure of her thigh titillate his sense of arousal. His hands ran along her body admiring the well-conditioned smoothness of her skin, Pyrrha did the same with his chest and started unbuttoning his uniform shirt with glee. Little by little Jaune’s body exposed from the top wowwing her with his chiseled physique once she stood back to admire it. 

Pyrrha bit her bottom lip in excitement and pulled down her thong revealing her slick womanhood quivering with desire. Jaune felt his breath hitch up in his throat once he saw how clean shaven her pussy was. Her wet velvet nether lips were a healthy pink and fresh with moisture as she looked down at his waist. The redhead was getting more and more turned on by the minute and slumped to her knees before his pants. Jaune was still leaning against the door surface feeling his chest heave quickly in excitement. Again, a new sensation to him. 

He looked down and saw Pyrrha giggling with whimsical delight as she undid his zipper and freed his erection from its confines. Once that thirteen-inch slab of meat sprung out she felt tiny pink hearts manifest within her eyes. Pyrrha’s breath quenched and her thighs bucked inwardly with intensifying desire. She knew now, more than ever, that she was meant to have him in bed and make love to him as much as she can. She didn’t even mind sharing him with other women so long as she got a big piece of cake for herself.

“Amazing….!~” She gushed with hands on her cheeks and lowered her eyes before leaning forward to capture the head of his dick into her warm wet lips.

Jaune let out an immediate shudder of sensation once he felt them wrap around the head of his dick. Pyrrha put into practice everything she had learned from the videos Nora downloaded for her on her Scroll. In some ways she was still young and inexperienced in the way of fellatio and sex in general, but she had the drive to put Jaune through everything she wanted to do to him. Pursing her lips tightly and closing her eyes she started pumping her head back and forth slurping solely on the head of his large penis. Her hands steadied themselves around his pelvis giving her a sturdy ground in which to bob her head furiously onto it. Soft wet sucking sounds echoed throughout the room as the proud Spartan Huntress focused her energies into sucking off her boyfriend.

Jaune tilted his head back with a soft collection of moans and held the back of Pyrrha’s head as she worked her lips further onto his meat. She took inch after inch gradually till she felt the head of his cock touch the back of her throat. She was still only at halfway but settled for this by gripping her hands around the other half of his cock and pumping him. Jaune groaned at the slick tight wetness of her lips sliding back and forth along his shaft, the added feeling of her hands squeezing his length only intensified the feeling greatly. Pyrrha was apparently a natural.

“Mmhhh! Mh mh mh mh mhhhh.~” She hummed pleasurably as Jaune’s dick slid into her gullet over and over again becoming lubricated with her saliva. Her tongue made sure to twist up around its underside adding the feeling of spongy wet bliss to this service.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Nora had gotten friendly with each other themselves after watching the heated scene of intimacy go further. The two had stripped themselves of most of their clothes leaving Ruby in a hunched up tank top and Nora completely naked. Both of them had each other wrapped around their arms smothering their lips together in erotic passionate lesbian bliss. Ruby closed her eyes and hummed wetly as she felt Nora clean out her mouth using her tongue, the shorter girl was quite aggressive with getting naughty with her. Though both of them still belonged to Jaune and longed to have him fuck them again the scene between Pyrrha and him sparked this spontaneous lesbian moment.

“Mmmhhh!~” Ruby breathed out as her lips sucked tenderly on Nora’s. Her head worked into her face with hands squeezing her ample butttocks sensually until they decided to break off and engage in another raunchy action. 

“Haahhh…!~” Nora gasped out after taking her lips off of Ruby’s dazzled face. She stood up and turned around flashing her cute doughy and supple ass to the other redheaded girl. Valkyrie still had a swollen belly bulge filled with Jaune’s semen inside her body and just now knew how to get rid of it. 

Ruby was on the floor panting when Nora descended her rump down upon her face pressing her moistened pussy up against her lips. Ruby wasn’t any more experienced or knowledgeable at this sort of thing than Pyrrha but the urges that arose within her prompted her into opening up her lips. She felt the surge of lust make the choices for her like it did for Nora as she spread open her legs and dove her head into the teenage girls muff.

“Hhmmhhh!” Ruby hollered out once she felt Nora’s tongue wiggling into her pink flesh. The girl kissed around her dampened mound tasting as she ran tongue slowly along its surface. Her lips nibbled and sucked every bit of pink tangy flesh making Ruby writhe about underneath her shorter body. 

Ruby felt the glowing lust burn inside of her causing her to spread open Nora’s slit revealing a caved-in amount of white goo that was Jaune’s semen. Opening her lips wide open and holding out her tongue Ruby waited for the gooey seed to ooze out onto her lips. Nora knew of this and flexed her vaginal muscles tightly squeezing it out of her quirm and onto Ruby’s tongue. When it connected the girl felt her tastebuds light on fire pushing her to wrap her arms around Nora’s thighs pulling her snatch further onto her lips. She began frenziedly eating everything out of Nora’s tart pussy making her grind her face into her own as she ingested numerous globs of cum.

The two grunted and gasped in sexually charged bliss while rocking their bodies back and forth along the bathroom floor in sixty-nine position.  

Back over to Jaune and Pyrrha….

 

The redheaded amazon of a woman was now furiously slamming her head into his waist after getting used to the size in her mouth. Pyrrha’s eyes were half-lidded in unbridled ecstasy as she worked her mouth constantly on Jaune’s dick. He had his head back into the door surface moaning hotly in low gasps of arousal. Pyrrha’s tight throat was like a pussy in of itself with how tight and wet it was. She slobbered over every inch of his length tasting him and squeezing her lips tightly along his shaft. 

“Uunnggh!~ You’re...very enthusiastic right now..!” Jaune groaned out loudly making her chuckle while she fondled his bloated balls into each hand. To his surprise Pyrrha ceased her dick-sucking service and slowly pulled her lips off of his length with a loud wet pop of saliva.

“You have no idea, Jaune. I’ve been craving this, craving you, since the moment we met.” She revealed making his eyes flutter in surprise as she suddenly rose to her feet and walked over to her bed. She crawled onto the surface and laid back on her side holding a leg up high into the air. The fingers of her right hand went around to her bottom to spread apart her juicy nether lips openly to beckon Jaune over. 

He gulped when he saw her quivering moistness become fully exposed to him and the sultry look on Pyrrha’s face as she licked around her lips waiting for him. Feeling hypnotized and now moving his body Jaune started shedding off his clothes bit by bit until he was completely naked. Pyrrha felt her heart string up inside her chest, to her if this was the greatest dream ever being lived out. Her vessel throbbed with hunger for his seed and once Jaune placed his knees onto the bed he grinned seductively back at him. His right hand went to her outstretched leg grabbing the ankle and holding the leg against chest as he held his left leg underneath her other one. Pyrrha laid onto her back propping herself up by her elbows watching Jaune guide his thick lubricated member over between her quivering vulva. 

“Uungh!~” Pyrrha yelped out excitedly when he pressed the engorged head between her nether lips spreading her opening out further. Taking a firm grip around her leg he then pushed himself into her body making her tilt back her head and yell out a shrill cry of elation! Her chest was heaving in excitement making that bountiful DD cup sized tits sway with every movement. Jaune found himself hypnotized by them, more so than he was with Glynda. He felt her tightness stretch out to accommodate his massive length the more he buried it into her virgin snatch. Huntresses normally lose their hymens due to extensive training for mobility but Pyrrha certainly felt as tight as a maiden in nearly every regard. 

She gasped and moaned out in pure pleasure as he dug himself all the way into her body. His waist made contact with her pelvis signalling that Jaune had just sheathed his entire thirteen-inch cock inside of her pussy. Pyrrha clenched the sheets tightly underneath and felt her toes curling at the response of having such a slab of phallic meat inside her body. Jaune had not only pushed  into her cervix he also buried his length into her very womb. It was such a sensitive intense feeling it made her cum already upon penetration!

“Kyaaaaaaghhh!~” Pyrrha squealed out tossing her head back in euphoria. 

Jaune took that as his cue to begin rowing his hips strongly into her body making the bed rise and fall to his thrusts. Soft squelching noises began sounding out from the opening of her pussy swallowing up his meat. Her leg was kept in the air dangling against his body as he began bottoming in and out of her tight pussy.

“Uunngh! Oohh yes! Jaune….!~ Yes!” Pyrrha crooned out in pure ecstasy and laid herself back allowing him full domineering control of their union. Jaune grooved his hips back and forth into her body in steady thrusts keeping a balanced tempo of thickly penetrating her body. Her pussy squelched and swallowed his length tightly in stimulation. Pyrrha tossed her head about wailing in pure ecstasy as her insides got stirred up by his thick hard length.

Soft skin-slapping noises erupted from between her buttocks and his thick bloated balls as he got more frenzied with lust. Jaune was breathing hotly and gasping with every rutting motion of his pelvis colliding into her pussy from above. 

“Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah aaahhn!~” Pyrrha squealed out as her body rocked rampantly along the bed. Her breasts jiggled with every sawing motion tantalizing Jaune’s perverted state of mind and leading him to grab one of her melons into his left hand. He groped and squeezed her tit making her shudder. Pyrrha was apparently sensitive around there and Jaune’s sixth sense had picked up on it. 

Grinning he began squeezing her breast and keeping his tempo of pelvic thrusting going at a fevered pace. Pyrrha felt her mind begin to melt with utter bliss the more he fucked her. Her body heaved and bounced back and forth against his waist with the girl herself constantly moaning out in sexual delirium. Jaune’s dick truly was a tool of the gods in this respect. It always managed to titillate a woman’s weak spots and as such he figured that must be why he was placed with that curse to begin with.

‘Unnhh! I think I’m starting to get why the God of Darkness did this to me, maybe it wasn’t so much out of juvenile spite but more so that I could experience the feeling of want. Right now, this girl is bringing it all out in me and maybe afterwards I’ll be more craven for sex with all the other ones. He always did say to embrace it, but this…..uunnhh...is another matter entirely! I need to find those bastards and make them pay for betraying me!’ Jaune thought losing his mind to the soft slippery feel of Pyrrha’s tight pussy. He drew his hips back and slammed back into her harder each time, whenever he plowed his dick right into her cervix he felt her shudder on contact. Like having a miniature orgasm right on the spot. 

Grunting in hot breaths of arousal he continued fucking her in this position while back in the bathroom Nora was grinding her snatch along Ruby’s cum painted face. 

“Uunnnh! Oohh yeah! Get that tongue in there, buddy! I’m loving how it feels when you scoop out Jaune’s cum using it!” Nora grunted out in ecstasy while grinding her snatch on the other girls  head in reverse cowgirl arrangement. 

She had brought her head up from eating out Ruby’s pussy and leaving a mess all over her face. The younger Rose had cum several times all over Nora’s lips thanks to her passionate service. Funny that both of them had no experience in practicing lewd behavior on other girls, but Nora just went with it by instinct. Ruby, on the other hand, continued slurping the near endless amount of cum dripping out of the other girls snatch and into her mouth. Her own stomach was filled with the contents and as soon as Nora felt she was emptied of it she turned around to face her. Their flustered messy faces were up close now and Ruby felt the blush creep to her cheeks as Nora stared her in the face with a smirk. She then grabbed the younger girls face and opened up her mouth wide open so that she could tongue out her cum-filled mouth in erotic lesbian bliss.

“Hmmmhhh!~” Ruby closed her eyes and purred as she felt her tongue swivel around all over her own both tasting her saliva as well as remnants of Jaune’s cum. The two engaged in a highly erotic oral exchange between women while Pyrrha was back there shouting out Jaune’s name as he took her doggystyle.

“Ooohh aahh aahaa haaaahhhh!~ I’m cumming! Jaaauunnee!~” Pyrrha hollered out in ecstasy and held out her tongue as her eyes rolled up into their sockets. 

Jaune was behind her on his knees pounding her cunt thoroughly when he felt her walls close down around his dick. He grunted loudly within his throat and slammed his member  home inside of her before releasing his climax alongside Pyrrha’s. He grunted out and tossed his head back moaning as the experience of sexual ecstasy really hit home with him on how to feel human. Pyrrha’s vessel repeatedly clenching down on his meat caused him great pleasure and brought out a thick deluge of sperm to erupt from his sack. He had sheathed it inside of her body entirely with a few inches of his meat sticking out inside of her womb. Fortunately he sensed she was ‘safe’ from pregnancy this time around and let it all out inside of her without shame. Loud throbbing noises could be heard even from the bathroom as Jaune pumped out thick amounts of semen straight into her Pyrrha’s body.

“Ooohhh…..yes!~” Pyrrha crooned out in happy bliss as she tossed her head back relishing the feel of his essence flowing into her teenage body. Her vessel throbbed and coaxed out glob after glob of semen straight from her leader’s cock. Jaune kept his hips rooted to her waist and subtly ground it into her pelvis letting everything out inside of her. This resulted in her now sporting a swollen belly filled with sperm and Pyrrha laying back unconscious in post-coital bliss. 

When he had finished cumming he slowly withdrew his length from her sopping snatch and let out a loud sigh of relief while wearing a smile. Jaune leaned back onto her bed curling up right next to her backside and spooning her comfortably in warm bliss. 

‘I...huff….huff...think I’m starting to get the picture now. Maybe I’m glad I got this curse and maybe I should pay a visit to Joan and the others the same way I did Glynda Goodwitch. But right now I think I’ll just rest. The paperwork of Student Rep duty wore me out more than the sex.’ He commented and fell into a peaceful slumber right there on the bed.

Over in the bathroom both Ruby and Nora rested  nakedly with each other as well, both of them having messy faces and sweaty bodies after their scissoring romp with each other just now. They each smiled peacefully in their sleep knowing that the mission was a success and that Pyrrha was now part of the crew of Jaune’s lovers.

*********

 

Yang and Jaune….

 

Asleep in Pyrrha’s bed and stirring awake like he did the other day Jaune awoke to the sensation of something moist sucking down on his waist. His eyes stirred open and saw that Ruby and Nora both were up and licking the sides of his meat in unison while under the blankets. Each redhead had a side to themselves with Nora looking at him seductively and cupping his balls. Ruby tossed him a cute wink and kissed the top of his length. 

“Nnnhhh…!” Jaune groaned groggily feeling his erection begin to harden even more so raising up high above their heads and making them giggle.

“H-hey, no fair! I can’t get to it like this.” Ruby whined cutely.

“Yeah, we wanted to keep it down at ground level here next to our mouths. Why’d you have to go and get hard for?” Nora asked and Jaune perked an eyebrow at the silliness of that question.

Opening his eyes up some more he looked around and saw Pyrrha still sleeping on his side wearing her sexy clothing from last night. She was snoozing soundly cuddled up around his right arm, the other girls were as naked as can be and slurping hungrily on his now erect penis. They had to kneel up in order to do it. Jaune, as Oedon, normally would’ve felt this was going too far but now he was starting to see the joys in more human relations.

‘But I can’t let that distract from my mission or corrupt me into just thinking about this. No matter how good it feels, there’s also the fact that this curse may affect anyone within its range like it did Glynda. If only more of my powers awakened already, then the search could be easier to manage.’ he thought feeling the wave of pleasure come from Ruby and Nora’s tongues running slowly up his length. He squirmed along the bed relishing the spongy slimy feel of their mouths sucking and licking his shaft. 

“Nnghh, I need….to get out of bed. Sorry, girls....” Jaune groaned and reluctantly rose up from the bed amidst their protests for him to stay still. “Sorry, ladies, but I can’t stay in bed all day. I need to go find Miss Goodwitch and check on her. Tell Pyrrha that I’ll come back and begin our date, just the four of us, when I return.” 

Both Ruby and Nora nodded eagerly as Jaune got dressed and left his dorm room. When he arrived outside he saw Yang standing there in her skivvies with arms crossed looking sternly at him. She was wearing her sleeping garb of a dark pair of spats and tight yellow tank top barely holding back her D cup sized breasts. It took a bit of willpower for Jaune not to get an erection five seconds after seeing her.

‘Crap! It’s getting worse, I think I may have awakened some sort of Sexually charged instincts.’ Jaune thought to himself and heard her speak.

“We need to talk, Loverboy. Let’s go somewhere private.” Yang stated with a tone that wouldn’t take ‘no’ for answer. Jaune reluctantly nodded and started walking with her down the hallway.

“Aren’t you going to change? You basically out in your underwear right now.” He pointed out while eying her voluptuous perfectly fit body with growing hunger.

“Eh, I’m fine like this. It’s the weekend after all, besides, we’re not going far.” Yang answered quickly and led him around to the nearby gym of the dormitory building.

There was no one else inside fortunately, and Yang pointed to a bench for Jaune to sit down on him like she were a mother ready to scold a child for a wrongdoing. Jaune complied and plopped himself down on it while she remained standing up with arms crossed.

“First, let’s get this out of the way. I heard all the noises that went on in your room last night between you and Pyrrha, that’s all well and good because everyone knew she had it bad for you. But, the thing about that is I think Nora and Ruby do too and it may not have been just a schoolgirl crush like I hoped it was. So answer me honestly, Jaune…..” She leaned herself over bending down to show her cleavage while focusing her stern gaze onto his face. She meant business.

“.....did you have sex with Ruby too?” She asked seriously and Jaune felt a small hint of nervousness that things might get messy if Ruby’s overprotective sister wanted to thrash him. Granted he could take her since he awoke some of his other powers recently, but he didn't want to raise a commotion and jeopardize his mission.

Letting out a deep sigh and staring back into her face Jaune answered honestly.

“Yes, I did. I had sex with Nora, Glynda Goodwitch, Ruby, and Pyrrha.” He stated bluntly making Yang double back with bright red cheeks in utter shock.

“What the….I just wanted to know if you had gotten intimate with Ruby! You really are a sleaze!” Yang gasped out until Jaune stood right up on his feet and towered over her. He sensed ‘that’ was slowly affecting her too which was why she didn’t bother covering up despite the accusations.

Yang flinched in surprise as he got up in her face making her blush fiercely. Jaune, feeling sexually charged, decided to take advantage of that curse and simmer Ruby’s sister down before she could cause trouble. He didn’t like it, but this was the only things remained calm.

“H-hey now, let’s remember personal spa-mmhp!” Yang was cut off the moment Jaune suddenly pressed his lips into her mouth. Her eyes went wide in shock and surprise, the urge to punch for this unpermitted action swelled at first then died down quickly as she became engrossed in the feel of his lips. 

Yang unclenched her hands and lowered her eyes, she felt the strange tingling inside her body making her hornier than ever and asking her to jump Jaune right now. She closed her eyes when he pressed further into her lips gingerly sucking them apart and making out with her romantically. Yang hummed softly in her throat and reached up to caress his face in affection, the same effect that stirred Glynda into a frenzy was now happening to her as well. Suddenly those thoughts of this man fucking other women didn’t bother her in the slightest, at least not until she gets a piece of him herself.

“Mmnnhhh!~” Yang hummed into Jaune’s mouth as they made out passionately right there in the middle of the gym. 

Both faces were aflush with lust and activity as their embrace intensified. Yang reached her arms around his neck pulling him close and hiking up a leg to wrap around his side. Jaune reached down and cupped her ample buttocks in his hand through her spats making her squeal internally at the touch. Her doughy cheeks were firm and perfectly wide in a peach-shaped glory. Yang wiggled her hips left and right into his grip as he held her closely. 

His lips spread open her mouth releasing her tongue to be sucked on by him in growing bliss. The curse inside of him supercharged his hormones right now and may have increased the virility of his seed like he suspected. Still, he couldn’t stop himself now if he wanted to.

“Hmmmhh.” Jaune hummed tasting Yang’s mouth before drawing himself off of her lips. He saw her smirking seductively at him and stood back to pull up her tank top in front of his eyes. Her large melon-like D-cups bounced free and jiggled in her hands playfully. He internally yelped in greatly aroused surprise and felt his erection stiffen up inside of his pants. 

“Oh, do I see you wielding a ‘second sword’ down there, Jaune?” She snickered looking at his crotch in wonder. “Let’s see what got my sister and all those other women hooked on you?” 

She reached down about to unzip his trousers and perhaps blow him but Jaune’s hands beat her to it and unzipped himself releasing his thirteen-inch erection in fully hardened readiness. Yang’s lilac eyes had stars in them once she saw it up close. She gnashed her  thighs together feeling a patch of moisture come out between her nether lips. Hastily she reached back and pulled down her spats revealing her panty-less mound to all who could see.

“You….weren’t wearing any panties? At all?” Jaune questioned suspiciously and Yang nervously chuckled as she kicked off her clothing appearing fully naked before his eyes. His grin changed to a smirk when he figured out her reason for guiding him here and locking the door  behind them. “You wanted to have sex with me to begin with, didn’t you? It’s why you were so hung up on dressing like that.”

“Well...about that; shut up and fuck me.” Yang shot back feeling fired up and impatient to try on his dick. She was blushing with intensity and wiggling her hips around cutely making Jaune shrug and shed his clothing. 

Her blush grew brighter when she saw his muscled adonis-like form become bare in front of her eyes, her heart thumped wildly in her chest and her mound became wetter upon seeing him like this. Jaune sensed this and heard a rampant chorus of thoughts from her mind repeatedly saying things like ‘Take me already’. He wanted to laugh at this but found he couldn’t because he was still adjusting to human things like emotion. 

Walking up to Yang he took both of her hands and guided her to a workout bench where she got onto it with her hands and knees holding her up. Her buttocks stuck out wiggling enticingly at him begging him to take her doggystyle like she wanted. She was slowly turning into a bitch in heat with how aroused she was for his penis and Jaune wasted little time in getting on the bench her. Her hands kneaded her doughy cheeks spreading them open and showing him her light red star of an asshole, he made notes to try out that hole later with the other girls, but right now the primal breeding instinct inside of him roared with want. He held his hands around Yang’s hips and moved his erection over to her dripping slit. Yang was kind enough to reach down and spread her lips open for him using her fingers. Jaune got a clear sight of her pink wetness before pushing in the head of his member and sinking in the rest of his meat inside her twat.

“Ooaaa aahhhh!~ Oohh yeahh! Wow you are big, Jaune!” Yang hollered out in ecstasy with tongue falling out of her mouth when she felt his cock push up right to her cervix. She felt him spread it open bit by bit just by being there and savored the feeling of her cunt muscles contracting tightly around it. He was large, hard as steel, and throbbing with desire to breed. 

Jaune groaned in a low volume savoring the tight feel of her pussy clenching around his dick. He gripped her hips tightly under his hands and began slowly sawing into her cunt in doggystyle position. His member was surrounded by and cushioned by Yang’s tight pulsating walls, she was extremely stimulated with sexual desire at this point and began rowing her body back and forth against his waist. A soft chorus of skin-slapping noises occurred between their bodies and Jaune was greatly relishing this human feel of primal lust. Yang was fit all around, her body was tight and very warm as it pressed into his body. Her cheeks were firm and perfectly ample in its round shape as they squished up against his torso in intensifying bounces.  She pushed and pulled herself forward and backward mewling softly in ecstasy as Jaune’s length breached her very core!

“Uunnhh!~ Uh uh uh uh uuhaaahhh!” She cried out with cheeks glowing red and her long mane of golden hair tossing about with her body. Her cheeks smacked and squeezed together against his waist steadily bouncing faster into it as Jaune started pounding her quirm even harder.

He was becoming controlled with primal lust at this moment, so much so that he leaned forward pressing into her back and cupping her breasts into  each of his hands groping them. Yang squealed out in sensitivity, his fingers were firm and strong in their grasp as they groped and massaged her tits fluidly in sensitive bliss. The blonde babe hung her head back moaning loudly as he Jaune started hammering into her snatch in a fevered pace. The sounds of skin-slapping intercourse echoed throughout the gym coupled with Yang’s moaning gasps of arousal.

Jaune himself felt as good as Yang did, the warmth of her velvet pocket squeezing around his length kept the lust demon burning. He sawed into her pussy and pounded her buttocks rough with each hard slam of his waist. Her cheeks jiggled every time. Yang had kept her head back breathing hotly in ecstasy when he captured her lips from the side engaging the moaning girl in an open-mouthed kiss. She immediately latched onto his tongue sucking it into her lips with great fervor. Jaune sensed her thoughts and knew for certain that he broke her in.

‘Masteeerr! Darling! Ooohhh yes! Breed me and become my sugar daddy! Oooaaahh!~’ She thought with eyes rolling up into her sockets during the tongue-sucking kiss happening between them.

‘Wow, she’s really a nymphomaniac. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, she might keep wanting me to breed her in the middle of my search. Hmm, only time will tell I guess.’ Jaune thought closing his eyes as their tongues swirled together intimately. 

His hips ground in circles against her rump in hard deep gyrations, Yang was just about to burst now and hoped to take all of him inside of her body. Jaune winced and opened his eyes when he felt her walls contracting sporadically on his length, she mewled into his mouth and her entire body shivered signaling that Yang was experiencing a monumental orgasm!

“Mnnnnngghh!~” She cried out in his lips feeling her entire body shake with an orgasmic rush. Her snatch squeezed and sucked his cock intensely causing him to groan back into her mouth as his balls pulsated thickly between her legs. 

Right on cue his member had buried deep inside of her twat, sticking out inside of her womb, when it throbbed with ejaculation. Thick heavily potent spunk surged out of his sausage and pumped directly into Yang’s fertile unprotected womb! Yang tensed up with elation and shivered blissfully as she felt the warm gooey cream of his seed blast into her pussy in abundance. It throbbed and pulsated, again and again, inside of her body filling up her womb to the brim telling her that she in-fact became pregnant with his baby.

Jaune used his sixth sense powers to look inside of her body at a microscopic level and see a mass of his little swimmers attacking her egg cell at once. Naturally one came through the membrane and began the process of fertilization cementing Yang’s ascension into motherhood right at the age of seventeen. 

Normally part of him would be worried about this after unwittingly doing so with Glynda, but then he also felt a sense of pride knowing he just knocked up two blonde beauties entirely devoted to him. Not paying it any mind he kept his hips joined with her rump unleashing more blasts of semen inside of the girl.

Once he finished cumming Yang went slump on the workout bench with some of his sperm oozing out of her cunt and dripping onto the seat. Jaune had dislodged from her snatch with a wet plop and saw that his member was still fully erect without having lost an inch of hardness. Feeling the need to take her again and hating himself for giving in to such impulses Jaune grabbed Yang’s hips and flipped her over onto her back. She was panting heavily with a weird mind-broken smile on her face as sperm continued to ooze out of her freshly fucked pussy. 

“More….give me…more...honey….~” She drooled groggily and turned her head up to eyeball Jaune hovering himself above her. She grabbed her legs to spread them wide and hold them up readily for him. They dangled in the air and Yang had a lip-bitten look of pure want written on her face. 

‘Wow, she must’ve really been overwhelmed by this just now.’ Jaune commented inside his head and pressed his body down atop of hers encasing his meat into her dripping folds once again. 

“Mmnnghhh! Aaahhhh!~” Yang tossed her head back squealing out with pure unbridled ecstasy as she felt his long thick length stretch open her vessel a second time in one go. Her walls spread apart and squeezed around his turgid length, her womb opened to allow the entry of the head as well as a few inches of his meat. Jaune grunted hotly and held his hands around her shoulders while feeling her legs wrap tightly around his waist keeping him locked in.

He took a brief moment to collect himself before beginning the rampant penetrating movements of hips plunging his cock deep into her body in missionary position. Smacking his body into her waist Jaune began intensifying the hammering motions of his hips slamming hard into her body. Her pussy squelched and squeezed his length on reflex making Yang sputter out incoherently in mind-numbing bliss. The bench shook and their breaths came out in hot heavily aroused grunts before they locked lips with each other once more in between. Their tongues rolled erotically into each other in romantic bliss with Yang wrapping her arms tightly around Jaune’s neck never daring to let him go. 

“Mhhhh mh mh mh mh mh mhhhh!~” She hummed orally as they swapped spit. Her body shook and bounced against the bench underneath them as he bottomed out inside of her pussy. She felt her folds clench and suckle his length in sensitivity as she eventually approached her second climax sooner than expected.

Having gone at this for about thirty minutes Yang felt her walls contracting hard on Jaune’s length a second time indicating to him that she was ready to burst. Knowing this he started pounding savagely into her body from above making the bench shake and creak to the intensity of his fucking. Yang gasped out in ecstasy as her tits jiggled and swayed along with her body. Her legs hung up in the air dangling about to his thrusts until she suddenly crashed into a wall of climax by shouting his name!

“Jaaaauunnnee!~ Aaaaaghhhh!” Yang howled out and curled her body up off of the bench as her snatch started squeezing the life out of Jaune’s embedded length. 

He tossed his head back and held her tightly as he felt her walls squeeze and suck his member in intense pulsations before cumming. Letting out a deep groan he slammed his waist into her pelvis unleashing a second more powerful torrent of sperm directly into her taint. Yang’s snatch convulsed wildly milking him for more as her womb swelled up with Jaune’s spunk making her belly expand to look like she was already several months pregnant. 

Yang was left a twitching mess wearing a wide goofy grin on her face as thick dribbles of spunk oozed out of her cunt following Jaune’s removal from her body. He had lifted himself off and sat up admiring  the view of her body and looked at himself wondering if he’ll ever get any closer to his goals. 

“Huf...huff...well, I’d better clean her up and take her back to her dorm. I hope no one says anything about the mess.” Jaune said to himself and stood up before magically mending his clothing back onto his body and cleaning up the mess of sperm painting some of the bench.  

He then telekinetically lifted Yang up into the air and draped her clothes back over her messy sweaty body before pulling her into his arms and carrying her bridal style.

“Darling.~” She crooned out softly while stroking his chin in affection. 

Jaune felt the unfamiliar feeling he felt with Pyrrha return in full force and suddenly he found out what it was like to care for humans in a human capacity. His unrelated mother Joan and her seven daughters, Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha, Glynda, and now Yang, all of them were making him feel like this. 

And he was starting to like it.

‘I wonder how Ruby will react to this bit of news?’ He wondered when back in the dorm of Team JNPR the three girls sat around his bed sniffing an article of his clothing and sighing in happiness.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

_**To be continued…..** _

 

AN: This story has been brought to you by me, Azure, at the ‘request’ of Onyx. Thanks for reading.


End file.
